


Абердин, 73

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First War with Voldemort, House Elves, M/M, Slytherin Sirius Black, Werewolves, and this site is thievish fanfics.me, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Есть вещи, над которыми судьба не властна. Если бы Сириус Блэк пошел по проторенному его семьей пути, если бы попал в Слизерин, то вырос бы совершенно другим человеком. Это была бы совсем другая война.





	1. И тогда они представляют себе, куда все повернется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [73 Aberdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987973) by [Mici (noharlembeat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharlembeat/pseuds/Mici). 



> Бета и гамма перевода - philippa.  
> В Лондоне, в Ислингтоне, действительно есть улица Абердин Роуд, и дом 73 тоже. Это череда таунхаусов, как и в фике.

Когда портключ выбрасывает его в лондонский переулок, льет дождь, и Ремус моментально промокает до нитки. Дыхание клубится перед ним облачками пара, и он понимает: это не совсем дождь — волосы прилипают ко лбу, а одежда примерзает к коже, — а ледяная крупка, мерзлая и болезненная. Он перебирается через груды мусора — маггловский хлам, коробки из-под готовых обедов, вонючие и бесполезные фрагменты чужих жизней, — и плотнее закутывается в пальто.

Ремус знает, что нужно искать. Знак, который трудно заметить, а еще сложнее — понять, если ты не в Ордене. Шагая прочь из переулка, он проверяет стены стоящих подряд таунхаусов, касаясь кончиками пальцев грубой кирпичной кладки. Жаль, что нельзя вытащить палочку, жаль, что пальцы ломит от холода, но все именно так и должно быть. Даже здесь, в самом центре Лондона, идет война. Может, особенно в самом центре.

Он на ощупь находит, что ему нужно: череду надрезов в форме пера феникса, а затем одну, вторую, третью полоски наискось. Ремус оглядывается в том направлении, куда указывает закругленный кончик пера, и начинает считать двери. В третью он еле слышно стучится.

Он ненавидит конспиративные квартиры.

Не потому, что не доверяет им, как, например, Питер. Дамблдор более чем в силах определить, кому стоит доверять, а кому нет, и Ремуса это вовсе не беспокоит, но, попав на конспиративную квартиру, понятия не имеешь, сколько придется там провести, и шансы на трансформацию все растут и растут. В тот раз, неподалеку от Кардиффа, с семьей Гоутубед и их маленькой дочерью…

Ладно.

Мысль заставляет Ремуса вздрогнуть, но он все равно стучит. Выбора уже нет. Нужно укрыться, нужно найти место, а полнолуние прошло всего неделю назад, так что времени хватит. Ремус уверяет себя, что это не продлится долго. Неделя. Пара дней. Дамблдору передадут весточку, и в ту же минуту Ремус выберется отсюда.

Дверь распахивается, Ремус чувствует каждую каплю дождя словно иглу, которая втыкается прямо в грудь и проникает вглубь, в легкие, мешая дышать. Воздуха нет.

— Ты…

— Заходи, тебя увидят, — шипит Сириус Блэк и отступает ровно настолько, чтобы дать Ремусу пройти и захлопнуть за ним дверь. Когда Ремус уже стоит внутри, заливая каплями роскошный паркет, Сириус добавляет: — Мерлин! Видал я бродяг, которые выглядели повеселее. — Он оборачивается и зовет: — Тибби! Ради всего… Тибби!

Что-то щелкает, и Ремус пораженно отшатывается: перед ним появляется чистенькая, одетая в голубое чайное полотенце, с глазами как блюдца домовая эльфиня… домовая эльфиня! Ну конечно, у Сириуса — у Блэка — есть домовая эльфиня. Которая пищит:

— Да, мастер Сириус?

— Организуй гостю горячую ванну, отведи в спальню наверху, а заодно почисти и высуши его одежду. И, не знаю, если он хочет есть… ты хочешь есть?

— Я… да… в смысле, если это не слишком…

— И отдай ему все, что осталось от моего ужина, — заканчивает Сириус с самой лучшей аристократической тягучестью и разворачивается на каблуках. — Я вернусь к работе.

Ремусу едва хватает времени оглядеться — его, оставляющего за собой лужицы ледяной воды, уже провожают вверх по узкой лестнице. Дом не настолько велик, как — по крайней мере, в представлении Ремуса — большой семейный дворец на площади Гриммо (известный только своей репутацией), он похож скорее на особняк закоренелого холостяка или, может, молодой пары — опрятный и без изысков, но, судя по цвету и качеству обоев и древесной морилки, денег на него не пожалели. Эльфиня (Тибби, напоминает себе Ремус, благодаря ее за полотенце и наполненную ванну, а потом, смущенно — за банный халат) делает все, что сказано, и Ремус сидит в ванне, кажется, целую вечность, впитывая блаженное тепло, напряженно готовясь к тому, что ожидает его внизу, и гадая, за что именно ему досталось такое наказание.

Сириус Блэк, думает он. Совсем не тот человек, которого он рассчитывал увидеть снова после окончания школы. Не тот, кого Ремусу действительно хотелось бы увидеть снова («Лжешь?» — предательски спрашивает мозг, и приходится на него шикнуть), и точно не тот, на кого рассчитываешь наткнуться на конспиративной квартире Ордена во время войны — войны, самой страшной из известных магическому миру сейчас или в древности. Думая о Сириусе Блэке, говорит себе Ремус, люди думают о чистокровном слизеринце, наследнике многовекового состояния.

Ремус, конечно, считает иначе, но эта мысль его не занимает. Он окунается с головой, стряхивая с кожи остатки декабрьской стужи, а потом вылезает и вытирается, затягивая пояс своего (нет, не своего, даже в Хогвартсе у него не было такого пушистого, мягкого и неприлично роскошного) халата, спускается вниз, в кухню, откуда пахнет едой, и с благодарностью принимает тарелку свиных отбивных (мясо, которому он на миг воздает хвалу, в густой подливе) и пюре; Ремус вот-вот собирается запихнуть все это в рот, не обращая ни на что внимания, но в кухню заходит хозяин дома, и Тибби с писком и треском куда-то исчезает: не иначе как взбить подушку, разобрать постель или спасти свою жизнь.

Сейчас, обогревшись, обсушившись и почти утолив голод, Ремус чувствует, как внутри все сжимается. В промежутке между тогда и теперь он позабыл, насколько Сириус Блэк прекрасен. Позабыл, насколько тот похож на звезду, даровавшую ему имя — сверкающую и яркую, от которой глаз не отвести: копна густых волос, а глаза серые, словно изнанка облаков в те дни, когда, несмотря на пасмурную погоду, небо до недоверия ясное. Время словно приглушило, сгладило углы пронзительной красоты Блэка в памяти Ремуса, но, столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу, он совершенно беззащитен.

— Сделай одолжение, не прекращай есть мой ужин из-за того, что я здесь, — говорит Блэк. — Кстати, когда ты ел в последний раз?

Пытаясь побороть неожиданное смущение, Ремус разглядывает пюре. Он постоянно теряет работу, не особенно справляется с делами в последнее время, а так вкусно не ел со школьных времен. Не голодал, конечно, но и не обедал, как король.

— Вчера, — выдавливает Ремус. — Я был немного занят.

Он собирается добавить еще пару слов, но понимает, что Блэку точно известно, чем именно он был занят.

— Могу себе представить, — протяжно произносит тот и ставит на стол чашку чая. Ремус пялится на длинные пальцы, унизанные кольцами, словно у какого-то принца. Но Сириус не говорит больше ни слова: вместо этого он устраивается за столом напротив, глядя, как Ремус ест, и это, прямо скажем, неловко.

Доев, Ремус поднимает взгляд и, едва не запинаясь, благодарит Блэка, снова превращаясь в неуклюжего школьника, смущенного таким поворотом событий. Он помнит, что не должен запинаться и мямлить, но считает, что лучше будет возродить в памяти события той самой ночи, и, что примечательно, это помогает.

— Я не ожидал, что конспиративная квартира — твоя.

— Думал, я окажусь Пожирателем смерти. — Голос Блэка до опасного мягок, почти как в школе, когда его что-то раздражало.

И это до странного отрадно — знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются.

— Ты прав, это удивило бы меня меньше, — отвечает Ремус, полностью осознавая, что находится здесь только и исключительно благодаря великодушию Блэка и доброму имени Дамблдора.

— Что ж, сюрприз, — говорит Блэк, и Ремус замечает его раздражение только потому, что знает, какие следы искать за высокомерной, обжигающе холодной маской. Едва заметную темноту в глазах, напряжение в уголках губ. — Добро пожаловать.

— Ненадолго, — заявляет Ремус, вставая. — Одежда высохнет, и…

Блэк перебивает его, но с места не двигается.

— У тебя нет выбора. Спустя десять минут после твоего появления Дамблдор передал сообщение. Тебе нельзя уходить.

Мышцы спины сводит судорогой.

— Врешь, — машинально произносит Ремус, неожиданно осознавая, что Блэк бы такого не сделал. Конечно, сделал бы, разве нет?

Блэк протягивает ему записку, обгоревшую, словно ее подносили к огню, или, возможно, несла огненная птица, и в этот момент, даже не глядя на письмо, Ремус осознает, что все сказанное — правда. Он понимает, что Дамблдору точно известно, что за сведения он добыл и какова их ценность. В свитке говорится именно то, о чем сказал Блэк.

— Добро пожаловать на Абердин, семьдесят три, — фыркает, снова растягивая слова, Блэк, встает и выходит из кухни, словно в этой ситуации именно он — пострадавшая сторона.

Ремус прижимает ладони к лицу и трет щеки, но легче ему не становится.

><((((o>

Он хорошо помнит, как увидел Сириуса Блэка впервые.

Его не так-то легко забыть. Блэка распределяли первым, и Шляпа застопорилась, молчала довольно долго, а первокурсники (особенно магглорожденные) нервно хихикали, не понимая, что происходит. Но тут Шляпа завопила: «Слизерин!», и мальчик слез со стула, а восторг на его лице сменился смирением, словно эту историю написали задолго до того, как они все здесь очутились.

Именно тогда Ремус увидел Сириуса Блэка в первый раз, но впервые заговорил с ним на уроке зелий, когда изо всех сил старался сосредоточенно слушать и записывать, и потому повернул голову чуть позже, так, что куски слизняка прилетели в лицо ему, а не Поттеру, который сидел с другой стороны.

Слагхорн баллов не снял, но Сириус Блэк, сияя усмешкой, наклонился вперед.

— Что ж, это предназначалось не тебе, но, полагаю, пока что и так неплохо. Лови момент, Люпин.

И Ремус движением, которое, без сомнения, возникло из глубинной потребности доказать, что он достоин своего нового факультета и новых друзей (ну, допустим, новых соседей по комнате), отлепил со щеки слизняка и сунул Блэку в волосы. Но, ответив:

— Лови момент, Блэк, — он не улыбался, а кисло глядел перед собой.

Десять баллов, снятых с Гриффиндора, стоили того возмущения, которое возникло на лице его противника. Но существование Ремуса Люпина не слишком занимало Сириуса Блэка. Стоило бы заметить, что немедленной мести не последовало. И не стоило игнорировать ситуацию, словно они уже оказались квиты.

Та встреча стала первым знаком. А вторая стычка, почти два месяца спустя — когда Ремуса затянуло под движущуюся лестницу, — только подтвердила это. На самом деле опасности не было. Блэк отлично рассчитал время, безупречно подобрал чары, а галстук Ремуса прицепил сверху, словно подбавляя масла в огонь. Ремус без толку болтался там минут десять, пока рейвенкловский шестикурсник не заметил его и не снял.

Это послужило ему уроком.

Сириус Блэк оказался проблемой. Умной, злой и жестокой. Но что еще важнее, ему хватило терпения для мести.

><((((o>

Сириус не ждал никого, но они всегда появляются у дверей именно в такие моменты, чаще всего в самую суровую погоду и в худшее время года. Нет чтобы заявиться в теплый летний денек, когда Сириус заканчивал большой кусок работы, и все казалось замечательным, если не считать, конечно, того безумца снаружи, который жаждал швырнуть весь магический мир в пламя — так или иначе. Все его поколение сражается на войне, а он отсиживается в четырех стенах, за чашкой чая и книгой глядя, как разворачиваются события.

Он чувствует себя до неприличия взрослым.

Сириус не ждал никого, но меньше всего — Ремуса Люпина, который напоминал бездомного кота, промокшего и дрожащего. Стоило бы понять, что подобное случится, стоило это предвидеть, но он все промргал. И не впервые уже Сириус жалеет, что живет не в неуютной квартирке с тусклыми лампами и холодной водой, с выбитыми стеклами, храбро встречая Пожирателей и Волдеморта, а в собственном таунхаусе, словно какой-то неудачник средних лет. 

Разумеется, все это невообразимо драматично. Когда-то давно Сириус был неплох в драме, по крайней мере, умел ее изобразить, точно дозируя, приглушая или позволяя хаосу вырваться на свободу, но теперь подобное его только утомляет, и чем больше он об этом думает, тем сильнее устает. Сириусу двадцать один, а чувствует он себя на пятьдесят. Или, по крайней мере, ведет себя как пятидесятилетний.

И вот пожалуйста, Ремус Люпин.

Он дрожит на пороге, заливая каплями пол, и на краткое, великолепное мгновение Сириус может думать только о том, что шесть прошедших лет привиделись ему в странном сне, коряво наложенном Империо, и Ремус наконец здесь, вот-вот освободит его от присмотра за домом, чтобы Сириус мог выйти, стряхнуть уныние прочь.

Так нет же.

Прежде чем сбагрить на попечение чертовой эльфини этого жалкого неслуха и вернуться к текстам, он добрых пару минут пытался вспомнить ее имя, только вот писать Сириус не мог. Вместо этого он старался забыть, что Люпин сидит наверху в гостевой ванной, обнаженный (и разум с жестоким упрямством решил сосредоточиться именно на этом), и что бы ни случилось дальше, исправить по-настоящему уже ничего нельзя.

Поэтому он написал Дамблдору и спросил, как зовут владельца следующего дома в цепочке, однако Дамблдор потребовал оставить Люпина, и Сириус застрял теперь с ним как минимум на несколько дней. Но война идет своим чередом, и на него давят все сильнее, требуя, чтобы он выбрал в ней сторону, а не отсиживался дома, соблюдая нейтралитет (по крайней мере, по мнению его семьи), и Сириус задается вопросом, не станет ли это приключение чуть более долгим, чем обычные три дня наблюдений за тем, как Тибби убирает и готовит.

Он сидит в кресле, пытаясь понять, как вообще влез в эту передрягу. Закончив Хогвартс, Сириус не считал, что достаточно подготовлен к чему-то смелому, лихому и дерзкому — не после пятого курса и того скандала, который он учинил. Ему казалось, что так можно искупить вину — сидя в старом доме Альфарда, щекоча нервы тем, что позволяет Дамблдору использовать свой дом как конспиративную квартиру. Но выходит, что искупать вину тоскливо, а справедливости в мире не существует — раз уж Ремус оказывается здесь именно в ту ночь, когда чаша терпения Сириуса переполняется, когда нет сил больше сидеть, словно узнику, взаперти.

Он умудряется не подняться наверх и не подглядеть, как его гость принимает ванну. Он умудряется не отпустить ни одного непристойного комментария, пока тот ест. Сириус умудряется сделать все это, и его тошнит, потому что настолько непохожим на себя он не был ни разу в жизни.

><((((o>

И тогда он представляет себе, куда все повернется.

Сириусу всего одиннадцать, но он уже успел побывать на священной школьной земле — по делам попечительского совета, вместе с отцом (не председателем, к счастью, у него и так слишком много дел, чтобы не отвлекаться на подобные пустяки), так что слышал и видел достаточно, и теперь впервые он остается здесь один, без семьи. Сириус представляет себе нечто вроде свободы: миг, когда он сможет — впервые с рождения и вступления в род, — просто быть самим собой.

Он представляет себе что-то подобное, но все выходит иначе.

Выходит, конечно, так, что Нарцисса — уже пятикурсница — по просьбе отца следит за ним недреманным оком, а Сириусу до смерти скучно слушать ее болтовню. А она все болтает. И болтает. И продолжает болтать о неважном и неинтересном. Андромеда, которая обычно держала бы младшую сестрицу в узде (или, по крайней мере, отвлекла бы ее) уходит — мчится в другой вагон, волоча за собой по полу серебристо-зеленый шарф.

— Ты когда-нибудь замолкаешь? — говорит наконец Сириус, когда они проезжают Йорк: город виднеется вдалеке, из окна смутно заметны только его очертания. — Я мог бы найти кого-то моего возраста, — замечает он.

— Твоего возраста! — фыркает Нарцисса, морща нос в манере, которая наверняка никому не показалась бы привлекательной. — Их еще не распределили.

Именно в этом, размышляет Сириус, и заключается их главная притягательность, хотя часть его рассудка всерьез, по-настоящему над этим задумывается. Он не распределен. Может пойти куда угодно. В Рейвенкло (хотя он не такой уж книжный червь), в Хаффлпафф (ха!) или даже Гриффиндор (но тут Сириус представляет себе вопиллеры, которые взрываются прямо над тем, что ему кажется роскошным завтраком). Вот только он не может. Сириус знает, что свобода, которую ему бы хотелось ощутить — всего лишь иллюзия, потому что закончит он в Слизерине, за ним станут приглядывать Нарцисса и Андромеда, а он…

— Не сутулься, сядь ровно! — У Нарциссы много что получается кое-как, зато плохую осанку она замечает отлично — насколько ее могут допустить пошитые по фигуре жилет и брюки. Сириус выпрямляется. Он справится. Конечно, справится.

В других вагонах, в другой жизни, наверное, он мог бы найти друзей, но…

Он Блэк.

Ехать на поезде не так уж плохо (уныло, но он умудряется напустить сглаз: слушать, как Нарцисса вопит, что ее волосы поменяли цвет, довольно весело), а потом — замок, ну, замок.

Хотелось бы Сириусу сказать, что замок не производит ошеломительного эффекта, что он привычен к волшебству — мать, отец, служанки, чертов домовой эльф, да и сам дом приучили его к радости чистой магии, отвлекли от чудес, осадивших Сириуса, пока они в свете фонаря плыли в лодке к замку. Но на самом деле его настолько очаровывает новый дом, что он даже не замечает тех, кто плывет вместе с ним — только разглядывает замок. Двери в Большой зал открываются, и после Сириус скажет, что он смотрел на это без особых эмоций, что легко привык, но факт остается фактом: он не может припомнить многое из того, что случилось той ночью.

Ладно.

Это тоже неправда.

Он помнит, как назвали его имя, и именно в тот момент разрозненные впечатления о шпилях, звездном небе и туманных, неясных очертаниях столов и людей становятся настолько резкими и ясными, что воспоминания режут его не хуже ножа, стоит ему обратиться к ним не вовремя. Его имя называют первым, Сириус садится на стул, на голову нахлобучивают противную Шляпу, и он, закрывая глаза, думает: «Ладно, Слизерин».

Но Шляпа отвечает:

— Слизерин? Ты уверен? Вижу амбиции, и потенциал, и кураж. Еще один Блэк в Слизерине, кого это может удивить?

«Не думал, что ты занимаешься тем, что удивляешь людей», — думает Сириус в ответ, храбро стараясь поддержать беседу.

— Храбрость отлично подойдет Гриффиндору, знаешь ли. Есть в тебе бунтарская жилка, и, если ты позволишь, он станет тебе домом.

Но неожиданно все, что может представить Сириус — это шквал дымящихся, бросающихся на его стол вопиллеров, и именно такое наследство он по себе оставит: все будут знать, что на этом месте сидел Сириус Блэк, потому что горелые следы останутся до тех пор, пока Хогвартс не сгорит дотла. Вероятно, из-за следующей атаки вопиллеров, на которые никто не обратит внимания, даже если они станут взрываться криками на главной лестнице.

В тот миг, когда картина полностью проявляется в его воображении, Шляпа выкрикивает: «Слизерин!», все хлопают, и Шляпу сдергивают с его головы до того, как Сириус воображает, как стоит на верхней ступеньке и глядит на вопиллеры, понимая, что ему совершенно плевать.

Но нет никакой разницы, потому что теперь он сидит за столом, окруженный зеленью и серебром, и думает: «Ладно, все могло обернуться хуже».

Обернувшись к хаффлпаффскому столу, Сириус глядит, как очень толстый монах приветствует добродушную на вид девчонку с косичкой, и встряхивает головой.

Распределение продолжается, но Сириус не особо следит за ним, даже когда к столу подходят другие слизеринцы. Некоторых он знает с детства — ну, с раннего детства, и все они устраиваются за столом со смесью почтения и неуверенности.

— Знаешь, — говорит Сириус тому, кто сел рядом, — когда я злюсь, то становлюсь только опасней.

Тот, кто сел рядом — бледный мальчик с темными прямыми волосами, которым не помешало бы мытье, и в мантии, которая хоть и не из комиссионного магазина, но стоит явно меньше, чем его собственная, отвечает:

— По крайней мере у нас есть хоть одна общая черта, — и окидывает Сириуса взглядом, словно раздумывая, что с ним делать. Однако это длится всего мгновение. — Северус Снейп.

Фамилия Сириусу незнакома, в списке подходящих людей для общения и дружбы ее нет, но он тоже слизеринец, так что в самый последний момент Сириус понимает, что стоит наладить отношения хотя бы с этим мальчиком.

— Блэк, — отвечает он, в ту же минуту решив, что этого хватит. Разве нет?

Но даже если бы Сириус собирался назвать также и имя, его прерывает появившаяся на столе еда, которую он приветствует коротким радостным возгласом — пусть даже он и пропустил все объявления и остаток распределения, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Неважно, второй раз такого точно не случится. Сириус ухмыляется, глядя, как остальные едят, хотя первокурсники и держатся особняком, и надеется, что следующие семь лет не будут похожи на этот ужин — иначе скука будет просто невообразимой.

Пир оканчивается десертом, которым Сириус наслаждается со всей благодарностью человека, воспитанного Вальбургой Блэк: короче говоря, он в кои-то веки может не переживать о том, что глазурь запачкает мантию. После старосты — и Андромеда, из-за которой Сириус испытал легкую гордость, ведь она, такая хорошенькая, была его кузиной, — отводят их в подземелья. Ночью сложно оценить привлекательность этого места (хвала Салазару, это все, что может придумать Сириус, раздраженный сыростью), но гостиная довольно сильно отличается от дома, где мебель стоит не для удобства, а чтобы радовать глаз, и Сириус тут же чувствует, как что-то сжимается у него в груди. Окна — не совсем настоящие окна, потому что за ними — озерная мгла, — мутные и занесенные илом, но Сириусу кажется, что днем они должны производить менее ужасающий эффект.

А кровать теплая, мягкая, укрытая от чужих глаз, и пусть даже балдахин серебристо-зеленый, а где-то рядом начинает храпеть Эдвард Блишуик (троюродный он там или нет, можно с ума сойти, если придется все семь лет это выслушивать), Сириусу кажется, что все еще обойдется к лучшему.

><((((o>

Просыпаясь, на один пугающий момент Ремус думает, что, должно быть, умер во сне: лицо погружено в подушку — мягчайшее творение рук человеческих, а еще он не чувствует привычной усталости, как после сна в своих обычных убежищах. Пахнет теплым хлебом, фруктами и вареньем, и, когда Ремус поднимает голову, рядом стоит еда.

И тогда остатки сна, кошмара, извращенной фантазии, да чего бы ни было облетают прочь: Ремус вспоминает, где именно находится. Он садится, глядит на поднос с завтраком, стоящий на ближайшем столике, и стонет. Эльфиня, ну конечно, это дело рук эльфини. Не потому, что Блэк не сделал бы такого — нет, Ремусу просто не хочется переживать танталовы муки, думая о Блэке, который в идеальном порядке расставляет на подносе круассаны, фрукты, масло и чай, маленький теплый чайничек с чаем.

Чая Ремус не хочет (нет, это ложь. Он наливает себе чаю и ненавидит то, насколько это приятно), он хочет уйти до того, как придется взвалить на себя обязанность очередного разговора с Сириусом Блэком. Хочет аппарировать к Джеймсу и Лили, на пару дней спрятаться под кроватью для гостей, дуться и злиться из-за случившегося.

Но нет, он пьет чай Сириуса Блэка и пытается не дать раздражению побороть себя. Наверное, вниз спускаться не стоит, лучше остаться в спальне, избегая того, кто, без сомнения, ненавидит его сильнее всех на планете, но все-таки Ремус решает, что ему уже не пять лет, и если стыдиться нечего, то он и не будет.

Блэк сидит за кухонным столом. Выглядит он прекрасно, даже если не спал. Он читает газету, а эльфиня… нет, Тибби, стоит на табурете за его спиной и пытается расчесать ему волосы. Получается не очень: Блэк все время уворачивается и сыплет ругательствами, а Тибби… как будто еще одно бранное слово — и она бросится колотить головой о дверь.

— Ты это видел? — рычит Блэк. — Ты честно пришел сюда после всего этого?

Он швыряет перед ним газету, и заголовок гласит: «Нортумберлендские ведьмы убиты во время самой масштабной резни магглорожденных». Желудок выворачивается наизнанку.

— Нет, — отвечает Ремус. — Меня там не было, я в Сассексе был, и поосторожнее, Блэк…

А Блэку плевать. Он встает, и Тибби опрокидывается с табурета на пол, прежде чем броситься куда-то прочь из кухни.

— Этот дом мой, — начинает он, даже в ответ на эти слова вскипая праведным чистокровным гневом, но неожиданно будто вспоминает, с кем именно имеет дело, потому что этот гнев не отправляет его душу на самое дно ада (а Ремус полностью и пугающе осознает, насколько темно там может быть), а сдувается, и Блэк откладывает газету.

— И? — спрашивает Ремус, чувствуя неожиданный прилив воинственности. Словно они и правда могут об этом говорить. Как взрослые. — Вижу, тебя тоже там не было.

Но наживка слишком заметна, Блэк не клюет.

— Я не чувствую охоты выходить. Кто-то должен следить за домом.

— Мне говорили, что у эльфов отлично получается открывать двери. Кстати, я не удивлен, что у тебя есть эльф.

Блэк ощетинивается, и Ремус задается вопросом: что он делает, зачем ввязывается в драку? Наверное, пытается заставить Блэка выставить его прочь, чтобы не сидеть здесь, пока Дамблдор не будет готов вызвать его к себе, отправить дальше или отпустить.

— Она перешла ко мне вместе с домом, что мне было делать, отправить восвояси?

— И остаться не расчесанным? Ни за что. — Ремус скрещивает руки на груди.

— Достаточно сказать слово «рубашка», и она… — Тибби с писком колотится головой о дверь и аппарирует, а Сириус глядит на это с отвращением. — Видишь, так всегда. Говори уже, из-за чего ты злишься, и покончим с этим…

— Не из-за тебя, разве что из-за твоих издевательств над слугами, — парирует Ремус. — Я просто говорю правду. Ты тоже мог оказаться там. На одной стороне или на другой.

Голос Блэка падает почти до шепота, становится до опасного тихим.

— У меня нет желания умереть.

Нет, думает Ремус, но милосердно не произносит этого вслух. Только вести людей на смерть.

— Ладно, тогда давай не будем делать мои визиты темой утренних бесед, раз уж ты в любом случае не узнаешь ничего больше.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спрашивает Блэк. Ремус слышит голос пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, который спрашивает то же самое, только другим тоном, и понимает, что гнев достиг того предела, когда дальнейший разговор теряет всякий смысл.

Ремус не делает того, чего хочет — не бьет Сириуса Блэка по зубам. Вместо этого он крепко сжимает губы, мешая словам вырваться наружу, и уходит прочь.

><((((o>

На третьем курсе Ремус узнает, что же такое дружба. В какой-то степени его другом с первого курса был Питер Петтигрю — годился и для совместной учебы, и для игры в плюй-камни. И для хитроумных заклятий, в которых Питер, несмотря на то, что во всех остальных предметах не слишком преуспевал, оказался неожиданно искусен. Джеймс Поттер, который спал на соседней кровати с другой стороны, который проказничал и шалил так, словно имел на это законное право, не обращал на них внимания почти год, пока на втором курсе не понял, насколько отлично Ремус избегает неприятностей. Они дружили, но не сближались по-настоящему, пока на третьем курсе Джеймс не стал охотником гриффиндорской квиддичной команды и не начал нуждаться в постоянной помощи Ремуса — чтобы не оставаться в наказание после уроков и не чистить старые котлы, а тренироваться с командой.

Именно в Хэллоуин происходит событие, сделавшее их дружбу действительно крепкой. Именно в ту ночь после пира Джеймс отводит Ремуса в сторону.

В тот момент Ремуса так объелся пирогами с патокой, и пеплотянучками, и каким-то яичным десертом, что может только выйти из Большого зала, а там Джеймс затаскивает его за доспехи и что-то шепчет.

— Чего? — Ремус трет лоб и наклоняется ближе, а Джеймс снова что-то бормочет, так что Ремусу приходится переспрашивать: — Прости, ты не можешь говорить громче?

— Я знаю, что ты… знаю о твоей маленькой пушистой проблеме, дружище, — произносит тот громче, и Ремус чувствует, будто ему плеснули воды за шиворот. — И хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я в курсе, и мне плевать, но вообще-то мне нужен твой совет, как лучше всего доставить в хаффлпафскую гостиную огромных пчел без жал, которых мы трансфигурировали из перепелиных яиц.

Эта фраза так сбивает с толку, что Ремусу кажется, будто Джеймс пьян.

— Поттер, — осторожно произносит он, — ты правда говоришь мне, что тебе наплевать, что я оборотень?

— Да, и еще о гигантских пчелах без жал, — отвечает Джеймс, поправляя на носу очки. — Это до умопомрачения важно, Ремус, так что будет лучше всего, если ты сосредоточишься на вещах, которые имеют значение.

— Ты имеешь в виду, на том, что хаффлы живут по соседству с кухней? — спрашивает Ремус, чувствуя, как тают в животе ледяные пустоши. Это же хэллоуинское чудо, если такие вообще бывают.

На мгновение Джеймс кажется взбешенным.

— Разве это справедливо, я спрашиваю? Есть хоть какая-то справедливость в том, что мы, гриффиндорцы, бросаем вызов стихиям и всем чудовищным опасностям мира, а пробираться туда нам дальше, чем всем остальным факультетам, — он поднимает палец, словно чувствует, что Ремус вот-вот готов его перебить, — даже дальше, чем от башни Рейвенкло, если уж мерить точно, и до вкусняшек не добраться иначе, чем на метле?

— Ты же понимаешь, что они в этом не виноваты?

— Существуют принципы, Ремус, а мы — люди, которые должны их отстаивать. Гигантские пчелы без жал. Ты лучше сумеешь их трансфигурировать, чем я, — замогильным голосом говорит Джеймс, и Ремусу приходится на миг сдержаться, чтобы не обнять его, а просто неловко улыбнуться, потому что, пусть эта вендетта против хаффлпаффцев и попытка настроить их против цветов факультета и довольно дурацкая, Ремус уверен, совершенно уверен, что именно такое и имел в виду его отец, когда говорил: подружишься с кем-то в Хогвартсе — найдешь друга на всю жизнь.

Предвидеть гигантских пчел он, конечно, не мог, но, если честно, кому бы удалось предугадать сумасшествие в лице Джеймса Поттера?

Именно поэтому, когда десять минут спустя они бредут обратно, возглавляемые Питером, и планируют Грандиозную пчелиную шалость-1973, дальнейшее кажется чем-то нелепо предательским. В Ремуса попадает сглаз, из него начинает, словно из улитки, сочиться слизь, и, повернувшись, он видит радостно улыбающегося Сириуса Блэка с палочкой, судя по всему, семейной реликвией. За его спиной стоит Регулус Блэк, который больше скучает, чем веселится, а за братьями прячется Северус Снейп, который хохочет, и хохочет, и хохочет, когда Ремус пытается вытащить палочку и роняет, потому что она вся в соплях. Джеймс тоже весь покрыт слизью.

— Приятных соплей, парни, — говорит Сириус с поклоном и ухмылкой, а хохот Снейпа становится громче, но, услышав, что из-за угла приближаются девочки, они убегают. Лили Эванс и Доркас Мэдоус находят Джеймса и Ремуса, которые барахтаются в лужах слизи, и Питера, который пытается их поднять.

Заметив Эванс, Джеймс ревет:

— Я не виноват! — и это, если честно, правда, но Ремусу едва хватает терпения не говорить, что люди кричат такое обычно, именно когда они в чем-то виноваты. — Меня отслизнили! Сириус Блэк! И этот сальный тип, Снейп!

К счастью, Доркас не боится слизняков и поднимает Ремуса на ноги, пока Лили огрызается:

— Хватит обвинять Северуса в том, что сделал Блэк, серьезно, Поттер!

— Может, хватит его выгораживать? Лучше помоги нам, Эва… нет, не уходи, Эванс! — кричит Джеймс ей вслед. — Ты что, совсем не предана факультету?

— Я иду за старостой, а ты бы лучше заткнулся, Поттер! — резко отвечает она и держит данное слово.

Обоих притаскивают в гриффиндорскую гостиную, где они истекают слизью перед камином, Фабиан Прюэтт все смеется и смеется, пока Гидеон, пытаясь обесслизнить их, пробует все заклинания из своего репертуара.

— Не могу поверить, что мы эту слизь вырабатываем, — скорбно произносит Ремус, а Фабиан валится вместе со стулом на пол и хохочет, пока его брат-близнец, фыркнув, не швыряет в него палочкой. — Мы мальчикослизни. Слизняки в форме мальчиков.

А вечер так хорошо начинался.

— Поверить не могу, что Сириус Блэк знает подобные заклинания, — говорит Лили, уткнувшись носом в книгу с контрзаклятьями. — Думаю, он трансфигурировал ваши потовые железы.

В ответ Гидеон презрительно фыркает.

— Не стоит недооценивать Сириуса Блэка. У всех Блэков есть омерзительная черта. Мальчики, — говорит Гидеон, подразумевая и Сириуса, и Регулуса, — просто лучше контролируют свой нрав, чем остальные из их семейства. Тем более с их деньжищами. Понимаешь, у них полно старых книг с ужасными заклятьями для легкого домашнего чтения. — Он бросает взгляд на книжку в руках Лили и поднимается за палочкой, лежащей возле Фабиана.

А тот, или устав наконец от смеха, или все-таки заинтересовавшись разговором, добавляет:

— Для начала всегда стоит помнить, что Блэки действительно верят во всю эту чистокровную фигню, и довольно давно. Знаешь, что их родители — двоюродные брат с сестрой?

Лили, фыркнув, опускает взгляд в книгу. Ремус глядит в сторону. В Гриффиндоре кровная политика не очень-то и важна: Прюэтты — весьма древний род, семья Джеймса — такая же чистокровная. Но ни сам Ремус, ни Лили — нет, и темой для разговоров это не становится.

— Может, сосредоточитесь на том, как снова превратить нас в мальчиков?

Фабиан бросает взгляд на Гидеона.

— Как насчет чистящих заклятий Молли, смешанных с любимым антислизневым заклинанием Артура?

— Постой, заклинания нельзя просто так смешивать… — начинает Лили, но слишком поздно: близнецы уже сделали это, поразив Джеймса и Ремуса. Они глядят друг на дружку, а потом сгибаются пополам, заливая пол гриффиндорской гостиной слизняками. Марлин МакКиннон визжит и прыгает на Питера, который, пока его не раздавили, увлеченно за всем следит. Ремус, кашляя, отплевывается слизнями.

— Или можно, — бормочет Лили.

— Кажется, из меня перестала течь слизь, — стонет Джеймс.

— Из меня тоже, — соглашается Ремус, переворачиваясь в слизкой луже, и стонет от омерзения. Некоторые вещи скрепляют дружбу, думает он, пытаясь встать, пока Фабиан любезно использует очищающие чары. Одна из них — то, что другу наплевать, оборачиваешься ли ты каждый месяц в чудовище, а вторая — превратиться в гигантских слизней и вместе валяться в жиже.

><((((o>

Самая главная черта в Сириусе, о которой большинство не имеет понятия — то, насколько он хорош в гербологии, и насколько искренне ею наслаждается. Думая о Блэках, большинство людей представляют себе прирожденного чародея, отлично управляющегося с заклинаниями, который оставляет физический труд эльфам. Тем не менее, Сириусу нравятся капризные растения, и у него отлично выходит заставить их делать то, что ему хочется, в частности, уговорить редкое и привередливое растение зацвести. Кроме всего прочего, так можно пореже контактировать с внешним миром, не считая тех редких случаев, когда Сириус сам варит зелье.

Конечно же, никто об этом не знает, потому что Сириус не выходит из дому и не болтает о своем саде, но сейчас он здесь, пытается засунуть упрямого бубонтюбера в горшок, и с губы у него свисает окурок. Растение не желает пересаживаться — не потому, что у него есть выбор или жажда сопротивления, но корни мстительно цепляются за горшок, и, когда наконец выходит впихнуть бубонтюбера в новый, Сириус весь в грязи.

— Совсем забыл о твоем небольшом увлечении, — говорит, стоя в дверях, Люпин, и Сириус поворачивается к нему, хмуро глядя снизу вверх. В школе о его склонности знали немногие. — Великий Сириус Блэк, тайный садовник.

— У каждого из нас есть секреты, верно? — спрашивает Сириус, чувствуя себя при этом препаскудно, но Люпин больше не школьник, а гриффиндорцем был разве что по стечению обстоятельств.

Люпин окидывает его таким взглядом, от которого и кора с дерева может слезть.

— Тебе действительно нравится так со мной разговаривать?

— Видишь ли, — начинает Сириус и посасывает окурок, наплевав на то, что тот уже погас, — это твоя вечная проблема. Вечное желание оградить…

— Не начинай об «ограждениях», Блэк! — шипит в ответ Люпин. — Меня ты ни от чего не ограждал, то, что я делаю — хотя бы охота…

Сириус видит наживку, чувствует, как она болтается перед носом, но ему плевать.

— Продолжим с охотничьими сравнениями? Знаешь, что в некоторых кругах считается охотой, забавой выпустить оборотня как раз перед полнолунием и загнать его до того, как…

Сириус не понимает, насколько близко стоит Люпин, пока тот не толкает его к стене, хватая за горло.

— Заткнись! — рычит он. — Заткнись, ты, именно у тебя нет никакого права говорить так со мной!

Сириус хватает Люпина за мантию, поношенную и драную, и отталкивает прочь. Он опасно понижает голос: много лет назад Сириус понял, что криком проблем не решить. Крик только заставляет людей относиться к тебе несерьезно.

— С учетом всего прочего сомневаюсь, что у тебя действительно есть право толкать меня в моем собственном доме, — говорит он, задирая нос. — Заклинание защиты заканчивается у дверей, вернись внутрь.

И это кайф, пусть и постыдный, когда Люпин, окинув его стынущим взглядом, слушается и катится прочь в дом. После недолгой паузы Сириус следует за ним в кухню.

— Можешь просто рассказать, что именно тебя беспокоит, и избавить нас обоих от этой чертовой нервотрепки, — говорит он и глядит на Тибби, которая в тот же миг поднимает голову и смотрит на него. — А ты ступай и займись чем-нибудь полезным…

— Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы ты не говорил с ней таким тоном…

— К счастью для нас обоих, она вот-вот исчезнет, так что тебе не придется больше это слышать, — перебивает Сириус, хотя его и коробит то, что Люпин указывает ему, как обращаться с эльфом… ради Мерлина, она ведь даже не личность! Тибби же повинуется с громким треском. — Может, наконец скажешь?

Люпин реагирует на его тон, и Сириус заносит эту информацию в мысленную картотеку под подходящим грифом.

— Мы оба знаем, что именно меня беспокоит, так что, может, хватит уже притворяться?

Сириус некоторое время молчит, потом наконец кивает.

><((((o>

Сириуса застают врасплох на втором курсе, примерно в то время, когда Нарцисса без умолку болтает о замужестве. Экзамены, считает она, и наполовину не так важны, как брак с Люциусом Малфоем и продолжение чистокровного рода волшебников и ведьм. Говорят, что ее оценки заметно пострадали из-за этого, по меньшей мере, так Сириусу пишет отец, потому что именно о таких вещах он любит упоминать. На самом деле Нарцисса не настолько сильно ненавидит школу: она просто любит Люциуса, которого Сириус считает похожим на блондинистого хорька. Все потому, что на девятый день рождения Люциус подарил ему старый справочник чистокровных семейств — как будто это нормальный, желанный подарок, для чистокровного или нет, — и с тех самых пор Сириус терпеть его не может.

Идет самое начало года, прямо после каникул, когда все возвращаются в школу. Регулус, уже усевшись в поезде, шмыгает носом: по мнению Сириуса, из-за разлуки не с семьей, а со стряпней Кричера — и в самом деле отменной. Но у Регулуса вообще странные отношения с этим убогим эльфом, Сириус не может такого понять.

Но они возвращаются, и снова начинается учеба. Все кажется прежним, хотя Сириус чувствует, будто что-то вот-вот случится — только понять, что именно, не может. Словно зуд в месте, до которого не достать — очень раздражает, но, в конечном счете, не слишком вредит. Сириус думает, что это как-то связано с Нэшей Макс, единственной настоящей соперницей за лидерство в Слизерине, но его способности к прорицанию больше связаны с расстройством пищеварения, а не с реальным скрытым талантом.

Дело не в том, что в Слизерине нет четкой иерархии, и не в том, какое место в ней Сириусу хотелось бы занимать. Старосты и прочая чушь не в счет — в Слизерине ценится умение завоевать преданность. Потому обычно есть реальный лидер, и не всегда это семикурсник. Например, тот же Малфой завоевал достаточно власти с момента поступления в Хогвартс (хотя Сириус и отказывается думать об этом так), пока на седьмом курсе его не сменил второкурсник — а теперь Лестрейндж заканчивает школу, и весь факультет затаил дыхание, ожидая, кто же займет освободившееся место.

И конечно, по словам Снейпа, это будет или Сириус, или пятикурсница Нэша. Сириус — потому что он наследник Блэков по мужской линии, самый старший в роду из всех учеников и, разумеется, потому что он обходительный, милый и нравится людям. Семья Нэши — такая же старая и чистокровная, и на этом месте Сириус бросает слушать: Нэша любит закидывать волосы за спину и презрительно фыркать, словно он хуже, чем она, потому что дружит со Снейпом, который, к несчастью, полукровка.

Но, когда к нему подбегает Регулус, речь не о Нэше.

— Летучая мышь Яксли стукнула Нотта по голове, и он упал с метлы! А теперь клянется, что стал наполовину уткой… — начинает он, и на мгновение Сириус озадачен: Регулус не из тех, кого радуют квиддичные стычки, — но потом понимает, в чем дело, и не в силах сдержать ухмылку. — …теперь им не хватает загонщика, это очень срочно, и Яксли потребовал, чтобы я привел тебя немедленно…

Сириус не ждет, пока Регулус договорит — он срывается с места, и, выбегая из подземелий, на чем-то поскальзывается и летит лицом вниз прямо на камни и на что-то сырое, противное и липкое…

Это что, грязь?

Он разглядывает ладони, на мгновение растерявшись, не понимая, что происходит и почему он весь в грязи (а Сириус весь покрыт грязью, обмазан с головы до ног), но, подняв голову, видит, как сверху вниз на него смотрит Нэша Макс, скрестив руки на груди и откинув за спину длинные волосы.

— О, — произносит она со всей возможной жеманностью, — бедняжка Сириус, как тебе нравится эта грязь при ближайшем рассмотрении?

Это глупо просто до абсурда: для начала, Сириус всего на втором курсе, но и он понимает, насколько этот розыгрыш бесконечно туп и безвкусен, и как прямо и беспардонно его предали. 

Но это не значит, что Сириусу нравится слышать ее смех, чувствовать во рту грязь, а еще с горечью осознавать, что замешан его родной брат. Может, Нэша Макс и чистокровная, но ни разу не так коварна, как любой из сыновей Ориона Блэка, даже если ей повезет. Кроме того, она завоевала популярность только за счет внешности и заносчивости.

Сириус неожиданно вспоминает свой первый урок зельеварения и поднимается на ноги. Нэша достаточно глупа — решает, что победила, и поворачивается спиной. И, хотя кое-кто предупреждает ее судорожным вздохом и жестом (Сириус решает разобраться с предателем позже, и забавно, как с этого момента он начинает думать обо всем этом в терминах верности и предательства), он запускает ей в волосы достаточно грязи, чтобы Нэша завизжала — и это лучший звук в жизни Сириуса.

— Извини, Нэша, — отвечает он с самой очаровательной улыбкой, — но, кажется, у тебя грязь в волосах.

После этого все идет проще простого. После месячного противостояния Нэша Макс повержена, словно карточный домик: видимо, она решила, что с второкурсником легко справиться. Но никто так не силен в мести, как Блэки, а Сириус научился обуздывать нрав, обращать его не во что-то жаркое, полыхающее, громкое и гневное, а в холодное и острое, словно нож или бритва. Разумеется, история с русалкой и арбузом могла бы зайти слишком далеко, но, если предоставлялась возможность, Сириус не был в силах удержать себя в узде. Когда он разобрался с Нэшей, настала очередь Регулуса.

Поздней ночью он накладывает заглушающее заклятье на кровать Регулуса и безжалостно тычет в него концом палочки.

— Братишка, — говорит Сириус, и Регулус слишком хорошо знает, что за подобным последует, — настала пора отплатить за твою шуточку.

Регулус всего лишь первокурсник, но Сириусу плевать. Тот едва не всхлипывает, но сдерживается, потому что он, в конце концов, тоже член семьи Блэк, и выпаливает:

— Она меня заставила!

— Следовало ответить «Нет», — отвечает Сириус, не удивляясь, откуда Регулус догадался о цели его визита. — Уж кто-кто, а ты должен был отказаться.

Наутро Регулуса находят в импровизированном свинарнике посреди Большого зала, в комплекте с пятачком и свиными ушами (и хвостом, но его сложнее заметить), и Сириус доволен, что об этом говорят. Раз он сделал такое с собственным братом, что же он сделает с остальными?

><((((o>

Тибби по неясным причинам последовала за Ремусом по лестнице; или, по меньшей мере, сумела аппарировать именно туда, где она могла бы следовать за Ремусом по лестнице.

— Извини, я тебе мешаю?

— Мастер Ремус не мешает Тибби, — отвечает она, с той странной эльфовской модуляцией, которая воспринимается как не просто разговор. Ремус немного нервничает из-за эльфов: если благодарить их и вести себя вежливо, это чаще всего заканчивается часом благодарных рыданий, а еще не слишком приятно осознавать узаконенное рабство целого вида, пусть и добровольное.

Ремус делает шаг в свою спальню, а Тибби, шевеля ушами, уже спускается в спальню Блэка, но в какой-то неожиданный момент она таращит глаза (и без того навыкате), поднимает руки, и Ремуса против воли аппарируют в какое-то тесное помещение, по-видимому, кладовую.

Ремус понимает, что может видеть, но то, что он видит внизу, слишком напоминает прихожую Сириуса, а сам он, по-видимому, находится в какой-то тесной каморке под крышей. Только чистая удача или, возможно, сильное чувство самосохранения останавливают Ремуса от того, чтобы аппарировать прочь, потому что он слышит. Как кто-то громко колотит в дверь.

Тибби открывает ее, и немедленно летит, отправленная мощным пинком — единственное подходящее для этого слово — через весь холл, и раздается громкое:

— Кузен! Кузен, выходи сейчас же!

Ремус узнает голос, но не потому, что действительно знаком с человеком, которому тот принадлежит. Однажды он столкнулся с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, и тот вечер определенно не удался. Именно она быстрым шагом заходит в комнату, и кровь Ремуса застывает в жилах: он понимает, насколько не «конспиративной» была эта конспиративная квартира, раз Беллатрикс о ней известно.

Блэк выходит из кухни, грязи на нем уже нет. Он закатал рукава, открыты запястья — никакой предательской метки верности. Лица Блэка не видно, но раздражения в голосе хватает.

— Я не желаю тебя здесь видеть.

— Ты подумал о моем предложении, или снова скажешь мне «Нет»? — спрашивает Беллатрикс. Сердце Ремуса начинает громко стучать.

Впечатления на Блэка это не производит, он не пугается.

— Ты же знаешь, сейчас белый день, а тебя разыскивают, верно? Это почти равносильно самоубийству.

На Беллатрикс это тоже не производит особого впечатления, или же ей плевать, потому что она расхаживает по прихожей, словно в собственном доме. Ремус неожиданно осознает, насколько громко дышит.

— Темному Лорду не по душе, что ты ему отказываешь.

— Да, и я не рад той степени безумия, с которой ты продолжаешь выслеживать, где я живу, но мы оба знаем, что моего рода и чистоты крови достаточно, чтобы оставить меня в живых, если я не буду помогать другой стороне. — Блэку, кажется, вовсе безразлично, что в его дверях стоит психопатка, которая только что пнула его эльфиню через весь холл.

С другой стороны, думает Ремус, она член семьи.

Беллатрикс быстро, словно змея, выхватывает палочку, но Сириус отвечает ей — гораздо быстрее! — и выкрикивает:

— Экспеллеармус!

Ее палочка взлетает в воздух, он ловит ее и уклоняется от мощной пощечины тем же движением. Ремус откровенно поражен. Он прижимает ладони к губам, делая медленные, неглубокие вздохи. Блэк держит палочку Беллатрикс, не сводя с нее взгляда, и, словно танцуя, старается вывернуться из хватки. Он негромко шепчет что-то, из палочки вырывается заклинание, и Беллатрикс замирает.

— Белла, — говорит Сириус жестоким, пугающе холодным голосом, знакомым Ремусу еще со школы, — я знаю, ты считаешь меня ценным активом, благодарю, и это правда, я еще как ценен. Но мне не интересно. Честно, в этом я на стороне родителей. Придешь сюда еще раз, нарвешься снова, и, кузина ты мне или нет, я все внутренности тебе перемешаю, пока ты ртом срать не начнешь, Темный лорд тебя побери!

Мурашки ужаса бегут по спине, а ведь Ремусу даже не угрожали.

— Я буду придерживаться договора — и я придерживаюсь, я не покидаю дом, — и все останется как есть. Итак. — Он поводит палочкой, пока Беллатрикс не оказывается за дверью, и выкрикивает: — Тибби! Отправишь госпожу Беллу туда, откуда она появилась?

В качестве прощального подарка он сует палочку ей в руку, и Беллатрикс с хлопком исчезает. Блэк поднимает голову и садится на пол.

Они сидят так довольно долго, и Ремус понимает, что Тибби, пусть и эльфиня со всеми вытекающими причитаниями и писком, выглядит чистой, накормленной и ухоженной, и, пусть Блэк и заставляет ее работать до седьмого пота, она искренне любит его. Ремус понял еще со школьных времен, что Блэку никогда не нравились эльфы, но эту он по крайней мере терпит. Переносит достаточно, чтобы категорично приказывать успокоиться, когда она бьется головой о дверь, но что есть, то есть. Малые уступки. Легкие намеки на гуманность.

Проходит час, и Ремус уже не чувствует ни рук, ни ног. Но потом без предупреждения — щелк! — его переносит за кухонный стол, и он немедленно валится со стула и вытягивает затекшие конечности. Раздаются шаги, Ремус негромко ругается.

— Боже, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты употреблял подобную лексику, — говорит Блэк, глядя сверху вниз. — Прежде чем мы тебя спустим, я хотел убедиться, что она не вернется.

— Они знают, где ты…

— Конечно, они знают, что я здесь живу. Здесь жил мой дядя, до того, как умер. — Голос Блэка звучит почти печально, но трудно судить о чем-то, лежа на полу — Ремусу кажется, что кости вот-вот расплавятся. — Но как ты и слышал, я не выхожу, не вмешиваюсь, так что они меня не трогают. Эти люди считаются с чистотой крови.

Ремусу это кажется до абсурда опасным, и он поднимает взгляд.

— А если они просто аппарируют?..

— Не смогут. Мой дядюшка, конечно, не был таким параноиком, как отец, но достаточно будет сказать, что в дом попасть непросто. А Тибби, которая, кстати, отлично себя показала, — говорит он, повышая голос, как будто эльфиня его слушает (Ремус уверен, что так и есть), — знает, когда кто-то отпирает калитку. — Он пожимает плечами. — Как-то так.

Ремус не сводит с него глаз.

— Как-то так, — повторяет он, но его затылок ударяется об пол, и в глазах темнеет. — Просто… а… дай мне минутку.

Но Блэк только закатывает глаза и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Ремусу встать.

><((((o>

Ноябрь, пятый курс. Именно тогда их миры разваливаются на части как никогда раньше.

А до того была война — открытая или тайная. А война с Сириусом Блэком означала войну со всем Слизерином. Порой другие слизеринцы — с первого курса и старше — напоминали конечности некоего чудовищного монстра, центром которого и был Блэк. Его расположение духа диктовало настроения остальным, а это, в свою очередь, диктовало отношение слизеринцев к другим ученикам. Все это знали. Знали учителя, и, в зависимости от поведения остальных с факультета, определяли, похвалить Блэка или наказать. Странноватый метод, но у Слизерина отлично получалось прорываться сквозь границы, которых учителя не видели или не хотели замечать.

С другой стороны, Джеймс не слишком-то хорошо разбирался в этих тонкостях, так что половина Гриффиндора жаждала, чтобы его голова очутилась на шпиле башни, пока вторая половина обожала его за веселье и общительность. Но у Сириуса была одна слабость — он постоянно изводил Ремуса. 

И всегда довольно мягко — шокирующие заклятья на Защите от темных искусств, сглазы в коридорах, порванные сумки, мелкие розыгрыши. Ничего серьезного, разве что очень надоедает. Но в один сентябрьский день все прекратилось: Блэк, кажется, переключил внимание на что-то другое.

Но вот наступает ноябрь, и Ремус сидит в убежище под Дракучей ивой. Та вдруг впадает в бешенство, но тут же замирает, и он не сразу понимает, что еще рано — слишком рано для прихода медсестры.

Ремус открывает дверь: за ней — самодовольное лицо Сириуса Блэка. Сердце, замерев на миг, сжимается в груди, не давая даже вдохнуть. Джеймс и Питер знают, но никогда не заходят сюда, не делают этого, даже когда все уже безопасно, и они никогда, никогда не останавливали Иву!

Может, это кошмар? Все признаки налицо.

— Видишь ли, не стоило делать настолько очевидными дни, в которые ты… болеешь, — говорит Блэк, закутанный по глаза в серебристо-зеленый шарф. Здесь холодно, на полу изморозь, а солнце едва поднимается над горизонтом.

Ремус оценивает варианты: ни один из них ему не нравится. Можно соврать, но Блэк несомненно обо всем знает, раз уж стоит на этом дурацком холме под смертоносным деревом, которое вроде бы должно хранить этот секрет. Можно сказать правду и начать ему угрожать. Еще хуже. Так что Ремус, естественно, выбирает третий вариант — стоять словно идиот, вытаращив на Блэка глаза, и ненавидеть ту часть себя, которая считает его настолько привлекательным, что сам дьявол бы позавидовал.

Часть, которая до дерзости громко заявляет о себе. Иногда Ремус жалеет, что нельзя просто перемотать возраст с одиннадцати до сорока пяти, чтобы заткнуть ей пасть.

— Да ты никак спишь, Люпин? — спрашивает Блэк, безнадежно раздраженный тем, что Ремус не клюет на его удочку. — Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

А Ремус понятия не имеет, что сказать. Он никогда раньше не впадал вот так в ступор, но умудряется откопать пару слов.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает он, приходя в ужас от самой постановки вопроса. Позже, спустя годы, Ремус вспомнит этот момент. Именно тогда потерял душу, а не когда последовал за Дамблдором. Действительно, о чем он думал?

Блэк просто смеется. Ремус не уверен, слышал ли когда-нибудь этот звук, но смех делает Блэка еще красивее, и он ни разу не клокочущий или злой, как подобало бы стоящему перед ним человеку, задумавшему какое-то ужасающее вымогательство, так что Ремус продолжает:

— У меня нет денег, я не популярен, так что не знаю, что мог бы тебе дать…

— К твоему счастью, у меня всего этого в избытке, — перебивает Блэк и, придвинувшись ближе, поправляет кнопки на его одежде. Это сбивает с толку. Зачем Блэку это делать? А еще, кто бы мог подумать, что он знает, как с ними обращаться? В голове Ремуса всплывает мелочная мысль о том, что Снейп, который хвостом таскается за Блэком, должно быть, и одевает его, словно какой-то лакей из романа Джейн Остен. — Окажешь мне пару услуг. Ничего опасного, обещаю.

Сердце, словно барабан, колотится в груди.

— Я не предам ни Джеймса, ни Питера, — без обиняков заявляет Ремус, хотя и не уверен, что это можно будет определить. А вдруг? Каким другом он тогда окажется?

Но Блэк, кажется, вовсе не против. Он улыбается, и его улыбка выглядит самодовольной, лукавой или притворной. Она полна удовлетворения, словно Ремус наконец сказал что-то, чего Блэку хотелось бы услышать.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Блэк и добавляет, так что слова ложатся бальзамом на острую рану в груди: — Ничего такого насчет этой вечной войны между факультетами.

— Так если я не соглашусь, ты всем расскажешь?..

— Ничего подобного я не говорил, — заканчивает Блэк: Ремуса еще ни разу не пугал так никто с тех самых пор, как он повстречал Фенрира Грэйбека. Забавно. Парень играет в игру — глупую и дурацкую, игру, которую Ремус должен бы закончить без труда, только вот он не может, не понимает, как можно выкрутиться, не знает, зачем это все, но напуган, словно оборотень, которому плевать на тех, кому он может навредить. А Блэк продолжает: — Но ты обдумай. Мы утрясем этот вопрос. — Он поднимает руку, но останавливается и делает шаг назад. — О, и Ремус…

Ремус поднимает взгляд от места, на которое смотрел последние минуты — на землю возле ботинок Блэка, — в желудке ужас со страхом ведут войну.

— Да? — вежливо спрашивает он, потому что не знает, что еще делать.

— Не нужно никого в это втягивать, м? Мы вскоре поговорим, — отвечает Блэк и, развернувшись, направляет свои стопы обратно в замок.

Забавно, но в этот конкретный момент Ремус слышит не «Не говори учителям», а «Не говори ни одной живой душе». Может, именно с этого и начинаются настоящие проблемы.

><((((o>

Целых четыре дня Сириус продолжает придерживаться своего обычного распорядка. То есть, просыпается, завтракает, читает газеты, отмечает тех, кто пока жив, отмахивается от посланных отцом сов, пишет несколько писем, обедает и пишет еще пару писем, а потом взрывается приступом гнева в подвале, потому что все это крайне тоскливо. Порой он выкраивает время и пытается читать, но, в самом деле, какие книги, когда Сириус заточен в доме с клинически активной эльфиней и неизлечимо привлекательным оборотнем?

Разумеется, последнее — симптом совсем свежий. Люпин стремится участвовать во всем, что Сириус пытается делать: вероятно, потому, что и ему до безумия скучно, а практики жить в заточении, как у Сириуса (два года, два года, два!) не хватает. Сириус спускается к завтраку, а Тибби глупо хихикает (хихикает!) над чаем, который Люпин не хочет брать с собой в спальню, как все нормальные люди. Сириус собирается прочитать газету — сове платят кнатами, специально для этого оставленными в миске на окне. Отцовские письма необъяснимым образом складываются в стопки, потому что Люпин не может просто уничтожить их, нет, он должен вести себя вежливо в этих обязанностях, которые он оставляет за собой.

Сириус садится писать — Люпин устраивается в углу, разглядывая окружающий мир, читая книгу или прихлебывая чай. Серьезно, то, как этот тип распивает чай, стоит объявить вне закона, да и то, насколько Люпин стал частью жизни Сириуса — как он пьет чай, как листает найденную в доме книгу, как смотрит в камин, словно в любой момент ожидая, что оттуда вылетит письмо от Дамблдора, которое освободит его от всего этого.

— Тебе совсем нечего делать? — раздраженно спрашивает Сириус на четвертый день после обеда, как только Тибби заканчивает с уборкой кабинета и удаляется в кухню. — Ты так и собираешься рассиживаться без дела, как какой-нибудь старпер?

Ремус поднимает взгляд от книги — любовного романа для ведьм. Как эта штука вообще попала в дом? Должно быть, это одна из старых книг Альфарда, которая должна лежать в коробке на чердаке. Видимо, Тибби достала ее для Ремуса. Предполагалось, что она не станет этого делать, она и вовсе не должна подниматься туда, потому что на чердаке полно старых школьных вещей Сириуса, а он и видеть их не хочет.

— И это мне говорит человек, который два года не выходил из дома?

— Я богат и независим, и если мне хочется побыть экстравагантным и прожить отшельником, взаперти, с одним только домашним эльфом, так тому и быть. Хватит разглядывать мой камин, а то у него комплексы разовьются.

И в этом нет никакого смысла.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — отмечает Ремус. — Что ты предлагаешь? Не могу припомнить у тебя вспышек гнева, но, учитывая, что именно доносилось из подвала прямо перед чаем, со школьных времен произошли кое-какие перемены.

У Люпина все те же очаровательные простонародные манеры, которые раньше моментально вывели бы Сириуса из себя. Но сейчас он сдерживается. Он встает, готовый выйти, но у него не получается, как будто ноги не в силах вынести его за дверь. Стены сжимаются вокруг, давят сильнее, чем даже в самые худые времена.

— Я не ору, — говорит Сириус, словно это должно все объяснить.

— И это просто чудо какое-то, — отпускает замечание Люпин и снова глядит в книгу.

Сириус вот-вот готов ответить — что-то острое, умное, смешное и жестокое, но в этот момент раздается стук, и они одновременно поворачиваются к двери.

— Продолжай так думать, — говорит Сириус и идет открывать дверь. Тибби не переместила Ремуса в укрытие, так что это, должно быть, кто-то из Ордена, а может, маггловский торговец: один такой заглядывает как минимум пару раз в месяц. Он любит чай, а Сириус постоянно скучает, так что между ними завязалось нечто вроде дружбы.

К несчастью, это не Генри, а Артур Уизли, усталый, взволнованный и заметно недовольный тем, что Сириус слишком тщательно его проверяет, прежде чем впустить в дом — закатывает глаза в ответ на стандартные вопросы.

— Я отправил Патронуса четыре дня назад, — говорит Сириус, как только закрывается дверь.

— У близнецов колики, и Молли не отпускала меня из дому, кроме как на работу. А, Ремус! — добавляет Артур, заметив Люпина, выглядывающего из-за угла. — Давай-ка побыстрее, ноги в руки, хорошо? Надеюсь, твой дом подключен к каминной…

— Извини, но нет, но я могу попросить Тибби аппарировать тебя из сада, — перебивает Сириус.

На мгновение Ремус выглядит сбитым с толку, и, прежде чем зацепиться за этот набор эмоций, Сириус быстро отворачивается, потому что отлично знает, отчего так получается. Ремус думает, или должен думать, что Артур здесь из-за него: в каком-то смысле так и есть. Но не в том, на который надеется Ремус. Однако Артур старается собрать весь возможный позитивный настрой.

— А, не страшно! Тогда давайте-ка все наладим! Ремус, — говорит Артур, словно отец, который вот-вот начнет раздавать детям подарки из мешка на Рождество, — в подвале есть дверь, которая ведет в кладовку и штаб Ордена феникса.

Замолчав, он с довольным видом поднимает голову.

— Ладно, у меня есть пара слов к Ремусу и я пойду навещу твой сад, верно?

Сириусу кажется, будто он куда-то движется, но, вероятно, это все дело привычки. Как можно сидя переместиться из точки А в точку Б? Он отметает эту мысль, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Ремус уходит, и можно наконец вернуться к работе.

Разумеется, на этом ничего не заканчивается. И не должно, пока Ремус Люпин наконец не уберется прочь.

><((((o>

Хотя Сириус и познакомился с Ремусом на первом курсе, почти что в первый день, по-настоящему он увлекся им только на третьем. Каждый раз, видя его, Сириус поражается его постоянно измотанному виду: казалось, Ремус вот-вот провалится в сон или отойдет в лучший мир. И как крепко он приклеился к Поттеру! Словно их смазали клеем. А Поттер, с которым в другой жизни Сириус мог бы подружиться, с Люпином действовал гораздо умнее.

У обоих есть свои генералы. Снейп, генерал Сириуса — остроумный, постоянно испытывающий границы его владычества на прочность, проверяющий, насколько далеко можно будет зайти, пока Сириус его не осадит. Такие друзья — самые опасные, друзья, которые подрывают основы твоего влияния, и Сириус это знает. Со времен случая со свиным пятачком Регулус перестал создавать проблемы, но он куда больший воображала, чем Сириус, которому в основном было на подобное плевать.

Люпин — отличный отвлекающий фактор. Ближайший друг Поттера, но тихий и замкнутый, и его без труда можно сделать еще более жалким с помощью пары тщательно подобранных заклятий и злых слов. Но самое лучшее — Снейпу такое поведение совершенно не нравится.

— Может, займешься чем-нибудь получше?

— Ну-ну, мы же не ревнуем? — спрашивает Сириус как-то раз. Тепло не по сезону: первый по-настоящему весенний день, никто ничего не проверяет, хотя и должен бы. Полшколы уже у озера с книгами, как будто кто-то действительно собирается их читать, и Сириус только что наложил на Люпина сглаз, который оставляет на теле синяки и ссадины. Люпин устало жмурится, но никому не говорит. Даже Поттеру, который пытается привлечь внимание Эванс.

Снейп тоже за ними наблюдает.

— Следи лучше за своей мелкой грязнокровкой, а то она от тебя уже сбежать готова, — делает попытку Сириус и отправляет вслед Люпину очередной коварный сглаз, но Снейп пропускает шпильку в сторону Эванс мимо ушей и сосредоточивает внимание на Люпине: тот выглядит достаточно раздраженным и вроде как собирается уходить, но по-прежнему не говорит ни слова.

— Ты мог бы достать его сильнее, — заявляет Снейп, имея в виду тему их постоянных разговоров — Люпина. — Мог бы, но не достаешь. Например, сотворить с ним то же, что и с…

— Кажется, тебе не нравится, что я к нему слишком добр? — задумчиво перебивает его Сириус, потому что отлично знает, о чем и о ком думает Снейп, и на эту тему не стоит распространяться вслух.

Снейп, вздернув нос, глядит на Сириуса: этот взгляд сделал бы его непререкаемо чистокровным на вид, только вот он слишком сильно старается.

— Если бы он был слизеринцем, ты бы его уже уничтожил.

— Если бы он был слизеринцем, — замечает Сириус, — мне бы это не понадобилось. — Он приподнимается, на мгновение внимательно окинув окружающее взглядом. — И неважно, что я делаю и кому. Смирись.

Он поднимает палочку, целясь в Поттера. Снейп вздергивает бровь, потому что в этом нет ничего нового. Но затем мгновенно, с точностью, без которой он бы не выдержал ни своих амбиций, ни жизни с матерью, Сириус выплевывает заклинание:

— Левикорпус!

И глазом не успев моргнуть, Лили Эванс взмывает в воздух, и Сириус даже не следит за последующей паникой. Он поворачивается к своему лучшему другу, наблюдая, как тот мгновенно бледнеет, но Снейп не выходит из себя, даже не шевелится. Просто злится и сидит без движения, потому что в конечном счете они оба знают, кому Снейп более предан.

Тем вечером Эванс заявляет, что больше не заговорит со Снейпом, и Сириус только пожимает плечами.

— Если у тебя есть хоть капля самолюбия, найди лучше себе другую девчонку.

Северус вот-вот готов ударить его, но не делает этого. Просто хватает материалы по СОВ и сует ему в руки.

Может, потому, что они почти поссорились из-за Люпина, а может, просто удачно совпало время, но спустя треть пути до Сириуса внезапно доходит. «Нет!»

Он останавливается и начинает вышагивать из стороны в сторону. Нет, это просто нелепо. Дабмлдор бы никогда… Может, Сириус и не особо его любит, считает чересчур мягким и вместе с тем до непостижимого ненормальным, но он не дурак, пусть даже Орион Блэк его таким считает.

— Подай мне календарь, — говорит Сириус, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Секундой позже календарь оказывается у него в руке, и Сириус начинает сверять даты тех дней, в которые Люпин по той или иной причине болел, исчезал или просто не появлялся в классе. 

День экзамена по Заклинаниям. Декабрь, когда все были на Йольском балу, а Эванс надела такое же зеленое платье, как и Делла Макс (более удачливая младшая сестра Нэши), и Сириус едва не вызвал бунт, пытаясь убедить Деллу, что все в порядке, и платье у нее гораздо красивее — отчасти потому, что Сириуса застукали, когда он запустил руку ей под юбку.

Урок астрономии, когда они повторяли созвездия Ориона, Большого и Малого Псов.

Экзамен по истории магии в феврале.

Сириуса вот-вот по-настоящему стошнит — это словно последствия похмелья, худшего из худших. Что за хрень здесь творится? О чем, черт возьми, думает Дамблдор… этот старик вообще думает? Кто помещает оборотня… и мысль, сама мысль о том, что оборотень прикасался к нему, мысль о том, что чудовище просто гуляет повсюду, как будто так и надо, как будто оно — человек, гораздо хуже всех прочих, даже мысли о том, что в школе кишмя кишат магглорожденные…

Оборотень.

Проклятый оборотень.

Сириус не знает точно, и не хочет ни о чем знать. Одержимость Ремусом Люпином должна закончиться.

Но не заканчивается.

Для Сириуса именно с этого и начинаются настоящие проблемы.

><((((o>

Ремус встречался с Артуром Уизли только по конспиративным делам. К моменту, когда Ремус пошел в школу, Артур уже выпустился, так что эту встречу можно назвать странной — будто разговариваешь с незнакомцем, который знает о тебе самые личные мелочи. Хотя бы потому, что в Ордене тайны словно конфеты, все их копят, и только самыми вкусными никто не делится. У Марлин язык без костей, и она не боится расправы — по крайней мере, от других орденцев.

Артур довольно жизнерадостен.

— Слушай, не знаю, что там у тебя за дело, — начинает он, и Ремус готов его перебить, но Артур машет рукой. — Нет, нет, и знать не хочу, это, наверное, к лучшему, если у тебя дети, — добавляет он, — но у меня два сообщения. Одно — хорошее, второе — не очень. С какого начнем?

— У тебя есть что-то от Джеймса и Лили? — спрашивает Ремус, зная, что именно они, вероятнее всего, попытаются связаться с ним.

Артур тепло улыбается.

— Да, они передают приветы, просят не волноваться, говорят, ждут тебя вскоре. Джеймс, в частности, просил заверить тебя, что он уже все подготовил к твоему переезду. Боюсь, именно это и есть хорошая новость.

— Продолжай. Что говорит Дамблдор? — Ремус привычным жестом потирает лоб, как будто это может остановить подступающую головную боль. На самом деле, не может. Трудно изменить старые привычки.

Кажется, у Артура тоже болит голова, потому что он повторяет жест Ремуса.

— Говорит, что ты должен оставаться здесь как можно дольше. Подвал Блэка поможет добиться желаемого. Только не перебирайся с багажом, говорит он, — произносит Артур и печально улыбается. — Прости, знаю, ты не это хотел услышать.

— Нет-нет, — отвечает Ремус, хотя Артур прав. — Гонец, принесший плохие вести, только и всего. А, тебе пора домой, пока жена…

Заканчивать не нужно: Артур хлопает Ремуса по плечу, кивает и разворачивается в сторону сада.

— Если не трудно…

— Тибби? — говорит Ремус, и секундой спустя эльфиня переносит Артура Уизли прочь. Ремус ненавидит подобные беседы, когда ничего не произносится вслух. Еще одна долгая, дольше, чем хотелось бы, секунда — и Ремус шагает в гостиную, где Блэк мрачно пялится в окно. Ремус сдерживается, чтобы не завопить, но с трудом.

— Почему хранитель тайны этого дома — Артур Уизли?

— Не дома, — отвечает Блэк, — только подвала. А ты кого ждал? Может, моего братца?

— Почему?! — переспрашивает Ремус, понимая, что вопрос совершенно тупой, и над ним наверняка посмеются.

Блэк не смеется. Наоборот, он поворачивается к нему и внимательно смотрит, так что у Ремуса что-то сжимается внутри, словно внутренности стискивает чей-то кулак. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать, и они, замерзшие, стоят на холме под Дракучей ивой, и Ремус в первый раз чувствует, что его заметили.

Наконец Блэк говорит:

— Потому что я тебе обязан, не так ли?

Ремус не шевелится. Только обхватывает живот руками.

— Да, — тихо отвечает он. — Да, обязан.

><((((o>

Выясняется, что Сириус Блэк не только жестокий, подавляющий манипулятор, но он еще и удивительно терпелив. Ремус знал об этом и раньше, но не ожидал, что все так затянется — или, возможно это проявлялось его собственное нетерпение: прошло три недели, почти полный лунный цикл, прежде чем Блэк дал о себе знать.

— Люпин, — как-то раз, после урока Заклинаний и перед обедом, когда все выходят из класса, заявляет он. — На пару слов.

Джеймс поворачивается, тараща глаза — впрочем, как и Снейп. Питер, хмурясь, врезается в Ремуса, и именно Питер первым задает вопрос, нарушая табу:

— Чего тебе?

— Ясное дело, поговорить с Люпином. Это личное. Беги давай.

Никто не бежит. Лицо Снейпа, перед тем, как побагроветь, выцветает, становится болезненно бледным. Джеймс совсем не рад.

— Все, что можно рассказать Ремусу, можно рассказать и нам.

После этих слов сердце Ремуса начинает приплясывать в груди, и это на удивление болезненное ощущение, пусть и не связанное с его состоянием. Блэк раскрывает рот, но Ремус говорит первым:

— Все в порядке, встретимся внизу.

Ну конечно, Джеймс собирается спорить, но Ремус просто глубоко вздыхает.

— Честно, Джеймс, просто иди, я скоро вернусь.

Позже Джеймс будет спрашивать, но Ремус не отзовется.

Джеймс хватает Питера за шарф и утягивает прочь. Тот ноет: 

— Мы же его тут не бро…

Но они все равно уходят. И остается только Снейп. Снейп, который не сводит с него глаз, ждет, а на его лице с каждой секундой все сильнее проступает раздражение.

— Уйди, Северус, — говорит Блэк, не глядя на него: только вскользь на Ремуса и на что-то справа вдалеке.

— Это не лучшая мы…

— Нет. Не лучшей мыслью будет заставить меня повторить. — Блэк бросает взгляд на Снейпа, и Ремус чувствует, как спадает жар его внимания. — Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу это делать.

Слова совсем банальные, ни разу не угроза, и звучат, словно взяты из какой-то книжки, но температура в зале как будто снижается градусов на десять — словно за пределом видимости внезапно появляется дементор. Снейп — как собака на привязи, которая рада бы цапнуть кого-нибудь, но в конце концов, окинув напоследок Ремуса неприятным взглядом, взмахивает мантией и уходит. Все это длится от силы пару секунд, но и того достаточно: Снейп не хочет потерять место фаворита.

— Что ты хочешь? — утомленно спрашивает Ремус, потирая лоб.

— Прогуляться: только ты да я, — говорит Блэк, словно они друзья, и на картине, которую они из себя представляют, все совершенно правильно. — К ванной старост.

— Серьезно? Ты этого хочешь? Могу дать пароль, это сэкономит нам время.

Ремус надеется, что все этим и кончится: паролем для входа в то помещение, куда Блэк обычно попасть не может.

— И все же мы пойдем вместе, — отзывается Блэк. — Давай-ка, ты первый.

Они молча шагают мимо других учеников: те удивленно оборачиваются, видя такое нарушение табу. Ремус не может их винить, он сам себя вводит в замешательство. Но молчание нарушается только когда они поднимаются на этаж, где никого нет, и Ремус снова открывает рот.

— Блэк, зачем ты это делаешь?

— Потому что хочу. Знаешь, как скучно в Слизерине? — Блэк делает шаг ближе, и Ремус отклоняет голову назад. — Каждый день все то же самое. Это так… просто.

— Так что я просто тебя развлекаю?

Блэк смеется, и от этого звука по коже Ремуса едва не пробегают мурашки. Не потому, что смех неприятен — просто в нем скрывается пустота. Будто человек не настоящий, а только его подобие.

— Можно сказать, в какой-то мере.

— Я скучный, — протестует Ремус, и они перепрыгивают одну из коварных ступенек.

Блэк свысока глядит на него.

— Даже если так, не надо бы мне об этом говорить. Я могу развлечься, например, написав о тебе отцу.

— Не… — вскрикивает Ремус, но тут же берет сердцебиение под контроль. — Что с тобой? Какая тебе разница? Я никому не причинил вреда, я просто мальчик…

— Да, да, мальчик с особенностями, уверен, что так. Ведь весь магический мир просто во власти заблуждений, даже те, кто не слишком-то осмотрителен. И ни один из вас не делал ничего, что могло бы вызвать подобное отношение, верно?

Блэк шагает вперед, и Ремус понимает, что следует за ним.

— Это предубеждение…

— Да все равно, мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать права оборотней, — говорит Блэк, и слово «оборотень» раздается как взрыв петарды, трескучим эхом отдаваясь от стен.

Да, как петарда, а Ремус не может понять, зачем он здесь, если честно.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел? Чего же ты хочешь?!

Но Блэк, не торопясь, вальяжно разворачивается и идет обратно.

— Я хотел проверить, сделаешь ли ты это.

— Сделаю что? — требовательно спрашивает Ремус, готовый дать отпор, но Блэк не говорит ни слова. Просто уходит, как будто ничего и не произошло, и Ремус готов побежать следом, но вместо этого просто пялится на удаляющуюся фигуру. В этом нет смысла. Он ожидал совсем другого. Обычная прогулка, сожравшая время и заставившая опоздать к обеду, из-за которой он разнервничался, а друзья остались недовольны, выявившая что-то непонятное. Только и всего.

Ни складу, ни ладу. Ремус фыркает, бежит вниз по лестнице — и наступает на обманчивую ступеньку, роняя свитки и сумки. Почти-Безголовый Ник неодобрительно щелкает языком.

— Я ожидал от вас лучшего, мистер Люпин, — заявляет он, плывя вниз.

— Не вы один… может, хотя бы позовете кого-нибудь мне помочь? — кричит Ремус ему вслед.

><((((o>

В этом доме не так много мест, где можно спрятаться… хотя нет, неправда. Их хватает, и не все сделаны Альфардом: разумеется, подвал, антресоли над дверью, место под лестницей, но над антресолями, тайное укрытие под его собственной кроватью. Но мало таких, куда можно забраться, не передвигая мебель и не обращаясь за помощью к Тибби. Дом Альфарда не похож на мамин (и Сириус каждый день благодарит за это Мерлина), — тот гораздо просторнее и лучше подходит, чтобы растить детей (у Альфарда ни о каких детях и речи быть не может), а еще, возможно, потому, что Орион был наследником рода, так же, как Сириус сейчас.

Тем не менее, перспектива завладеть домом на площади Гриммо пробирает до костей. Сама мысль о Кричере порой вызывает дрожь.

Дни проходят, Люпин не разговаривает с ним, а он с Люпином, и, раз уж дом рассчитан на большее число людей, чем двое (на самом деле здесь бы удобно устроились и четверо), они почти что избегают друг друга, и чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем лучше Сириус вспоминает, за что Люпин ему так нравился.

Он заваривает чай точно без десяти четыре — и остается еще десять минут, чтобы тот остыл перед чаепитием. Он до крайности щепетилен насчет книг, документов и своих вещей. Он не приемлет любую помощь, кроме той, которую, по его мнению, Дамблдор оказывает за содержание убежища, а Сириус не желает сообщать, что ему за эту услугу никто не платит. Сириус следит, как Люпин взмахивает палочкой — за легким росчерком в начале, похожим на подпись, — как клюет носом, когда усталость его одолевает, как дает отпор возрастающей привязанности Тибби, разражаясь самоуничижительным смехом.

Так что, говоря «не так много мест, где можно спрятаться», Сириус имеет в виду, что хотел бы не замечать этих подробностей. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы в доме жили двое — только он и Тибби: действовали бы друг другу на нервы, а Сириус бы писал, и писал, и писал, пока статей не накопилось бы столько, что пришлось бы отправить их в редакцию.

Ремус спит на тахте, а дождь за окном превращается в снег, снаружи так и сыплет, и улица покрывается льдом. Северный Лондон — во всяком случае, Ислингтон, если уж говорить начистоту — не так уж и плох. Приятная улочка. Приятное место. По крайней мере, в этом у Альфарда был неплохой вкус. В снегопад здесь все выглядит очаровательно.

Сириус пытается писать, но Ремус спит на тахте, идет снег, а Тибби готовит что-то горячее и вкусное, и все это выглядит так отвратительно по-семейному, словно война давно забыта, словно Ремус не будет рад скорее подавиться слюной и мучительно захлебнуться, чем сочтет их с Сириусом одной семьей.

Но Сириус все равно встает, берет с соседней тахты одеяло и укрывает им Ремуса, который так и не просыпается. Сириус собирается отойти, но Ремус бормочет:

— Я не ребенок, я сам могу взять одеяло.

Домашний уют – вещь преходящая.

— Ты моментально уснул.

— И как же это убавило мне лет, скажи на милость? — огрызается он. Это нечестно, человек не должен так огрызаться, только проснувшись.

В голове, сразу за глазами, зарождается неприятное давящее чувство. Или раздражение, или хандра — ни то, ни другое до добра не доведет. Они слишком долго сидят взаперти. Он слишком долго сидит взаперти, а Люпин наверняка не оставался на одном месте так долго со школьных времен. 

— Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, — пытается спорить Сириус, но чувство не ослабевает.

Кажется, воображаемая, мнимая доброта утихомиривает Люпина, потому что он прижимает одеяло к себе.

— Снег идет, — говорит он, закрыв глаза, — должно быть, укрыл одеялом всю Шотландию.

Сириус усаживается рядом, а Люпин слегка сдвигается, так что они оказываются совсем рядом.

— От Дамблдора ни слова, — говорит Сириус.

— Боюсь, придется пробыть здесь еще немного, — отвечает Люпин. — То, что у меня с собой, так легко не передашь.

По спине Сириуса пробегают мурашки. Он этого не знал — думал, что речь об информации, а не о чем-то конкретном, не предмете, который может создать проблемы. Или что можно отследить.

— Не рассказывай мне, — быстро отвечает он, хотя когда-то потребовал бы все разузнать. Хотя когда-то ему бы хотелось все контролировать.

Люпин смотрит на него, словно Сириус сказал что-то очень странное.

— Знаешь, я и не собирался. Не думал тебе ни о чем рассказывать.

Тогда он придвигается и целует Сириуса в губы, тут же отстраняясь. На его лице — ужасное смущение, словно он показал карту, которую хотел бы скрыть.

Сириус не может сделать выдох. Как будто впервые за пять лет он сумел вдохнуть полной грудью, и если выдохнет, кислород исчезнет отовсюду — из комнаты, из дома, со всей планеты.

><((((o>

Сириус никогда не просит ни о чем значительном. Поначалу — нет. Действительно, эта игра только ради попытки доказать себе, что он не боится оборотней и ему совершенно наплевать на чистоту крови. Что он одновременно может быть Блэком — и выше всех, — и его не осквернит компания кого-то похуже грязнокровки.

Он встречает Люпина возле Хогсмида. Ранняя весна, март, но все еще снежно, и все вокруг выглядят препаршиво. Регулус даже не захотел идти в деревню — заявил, что по горло сыт гололедом и снежной кашей под ногами. Снейп пошел, но по большей части мрачно шатался туда-сюда по улице возле паба или угрюмо прятался в «Сладком королевстве»: все старались запастись конфетами, и Сириус оставил Снейпа там час назад.

Люпин приходит вовремя, но выглядит мерзло и жалко — обмотанный шарфом, закутанный в мятый, как будто он в нем спал, плащ. На нем даже надеты пушистые наушники.

— Выглядишь по-дурацки.

— И тебе привет, Блэк, — отвечает Люпин. Их отношения дошли до той фазы, когда они могут просто говорить — иногда. — Что ты хочешь сегодня? Слишком холодно торчать весь день на улице, так что я надеюсь, что намечается что-то в помещении.

После этого Сириус решает, что в помещение они не пойдут, пусть и сам немного замерз.

— Погулять.

Люпин не особенно рад это слышать, если счесть фырканье за намек.

— Серьезно, чего тебе от меня нужно? Ты никогда ничего не делаешь, не просишь, тебе что, так сильно нужен друг?

— Прошу, не нужно снижать высочайшие стандарты Гриффиндора, продолжая намекать, что у меня не хватает друзей, — отвечает ему Сириус, обходя ледяные лужи. — Хватит уже анализировать.

Но Люпин продолжает.

— Я пытаюсь выяснить, чего ты ждешь от этого, чем бы оно ни было, почему я так тебя интересую. Я скучный. Даже моя… — он понижает голос, хотя рядом никого, — особенность большую часть времени скучна. Я хорошо учусь. И не с твоего факультета. У нас ничего общего.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто от этого мое мнение изменится, — отвечает Сириус, глядя на него. Замок вдалеке становится все больше, хотя прогулка длится дольше, чем обычно, потому что Сириус обходит лужи, а Люпин их перепрыгивает, стараясь не поскользнуться. — Ты не скучный. — Повисает молчание. — И оценки не имеют отношения к этому, я отличник…

— У тебя есть друзья. Которым, как мне кажется, ты и правда нравишься, — перебивает Люпин, потому что дело не в том, кто из них лучший в учебе.

— А тебе, значит, я не нравлюсь? — Сириус не в обиде, даже не особенно удивлен, но его слегка впечатляет, что кто-то наконец признает это, хотя, как ему кажется, полшколы и даже половина его собственного факультета терпеть его не могут.

Но Люпин продолжает, запинаясь:

— У тебя есть брат. Есть вообще все. Ты богатый, популярный, тебя любят учителя, девчонки с восторгом вешаются тебе на шею, но почему-то ты из-за этого чувствуешь себя… как, Блэк? Как будто ты все контролируешь?

— Я и так все контролирую, — огрызается Блэк и соскальзывает в ледяную лужу.

Люпин хватает его за руку.

— Несомненно, — говорит он, а Сириус отдергивает руку. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я продолжу жить как жил.

Сириус поднимает голову: замок кажется даже дальше, хотя они снова на месте.

— Хочу, чтобы ты прекратил, — отвечает он в неожиданном раздражении от того, что не может управлять беседой. Но Сириус хотел бы не этого, и, когда он снова поскальзывается, Люпин снова его ловит.

— О чем вообще речь, Блэк? Тебе одиноко?

— Мне не одиноко! — отвечает Сириус, может, чуточку громче, но тут же закрывает рот. Мать орет точно так же. Мать орет все время, постоянно вот так срывается. У них всех тяжелый нрав, у всех Блэков, и, может быть, Сириус станет среди них самым известным негодяем, кроме того, что он не орет, никогда, и именно потому так опасен.

Люпин разевает рот, по-настоящему, широко, как какая-нибудь рыба.

— Тебе одиноко!

Это совсем несвоевременно, потому что неожиданно в затылок Сириусу попадает мокрый снежок. С него капает холодным на мантию, и кое-что попадает за шиворот. Теперь он промок насквозь. Обернувшись, он видит троих первачков — малышню! — которые пару секунд смеются, пока до одного из них не доходит, в кого именно они запустили комком мерзлого снега, а потом становятся бледнее сугробов вокруг. Два гриффиндорца и хаффлпафец, вытаращив глаза и спотыкаясь, несутся прочь. Сириус чувствует, как руки сжимаются в кулаки. Первачки падают в снег.

Палочка в ладони, но Люпин хватает его за руки.

— Не надо, — умоляюще произносит он. — Не надо, успокойся.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — рычит Сириус. Рычит тихо, словно огромный пес, который легко может разорвать кому-то горло. И это единственное предупреждение.

Люпин разжимает хватку. Первачки пытаются разобраться, что с ними не так, но как только пытаются бежать — взлетают, взмывают в воздух, поскальзываясь на полурастаявшем льду.

— Не надо. Они просто играют, а ты злишься не на них, а на меня.

Сириус слышит сказанное и понимает, что это правда. Наконец-то просыпается ошеломляюще холодная логика, которую он тщательно культивировал каждый раз, когда гнев захлестывал его с головой, когда он не различал никаких цветов, кроме красного.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь.

— Что?

— Сделай что-нибудь немедленно, Люпин, или сделаю я, — тихим, пробирающим до костей голосом говорит Сириус. — Повторять не стану.

Люпин замирает, пылая румянцем, потом прячет палочку и шагает вперед, чудесным образом не скользя на льду. Ни сглазов, ни заклятий. Он помогает малышне встать и что-то им говорит, что-то, чего Сириус не слышит, и они с напуганным видом сбегают — на этот раз умудряясь не скользить и не падать.

Повернувшись, Люпин шагает к Сириусу, который сумел преодолеть гнев, по крайней мере, слегка, хотя по большей части с ним справилось именно любопытство.

— Ну и?

— Снял с них по десять баллов, — говорит он, и взгляд Сириуса перебегает на значок старосты у Люпина на груди. У него никогда не было еще ручного старосты — слизеринские не в счет, потому что он не владел ими, а просто позволял существовать в обмен на всякие услуги. Но Люпин еще не закончил. — Я не стану накладывать на кого-то сглаз только потому, что ты злишься. Не стану травить кого-то ради тебя, понял?

Эти слова заставляют Сириуса посмотреть на него, посмотреть по-настоящему. Никто еще не говорил Сириусу подобного, ни разу. Слизеринцы, которые не соглашались слепо ему верить, были либо слишком напуганы, либо слишком заняты, пытаясь его перехитрить. Никто еще не говорил ему такого в лицо. Не принято.

Интересно. После этого злость проходит.

— Что, если так?

— В смысле — так? — спрашивает Люпин, сжимая губы в тонкую, тонкую линию.

Сириус вдруг отворачивается и снова смотрит на замок: отсюда тот кажется совсем маленьким, хотя они ушли не так уж далеко. Может, волшебство, которое он чувствовал в свои одиннадцать, просто улетучилось, когда он узнал, что внутри.

— Одиноко.

Лицо Люпина смягчается, расслабляется, и он вздыхает.

— Мог бы попробовать не доставать других людей, — предлагает он, как будто это просто.

Сириус отказывается верить, что тот настолько глуп. Он же видел, какие у Люпина оценки.

— Ну я же так делаю не ради веселья, правда? — Ну, по большему счету. — Сделай одолжение, если придумаешь, как управлять слизеринцами и при этом не использовать мой дурной характер, сразу расскажи мне.

— Очень утомительно, судя по всему, — парирует Люпин, пряча палочку. Сириус понимает, что повторяет этот жест, а после этих слов опускает плечи. Все это тяжело, и он запускает пальцы в волосы, стряхивая остатки снежка. И молчит, но Люпин, похоже, расценивает молчание как знак согласия. — Зачем тебе это?

— Ты же не можешь быть настолько тупым, — отвечает Сириус.

Люпин закатывает глаза.

— Нет, как ни странно — да оно того и не стоит.

Сириус никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Даже не задумывался. Не он, так Регулус. Хотя нет, Регулусу такое не под силу. Значит, кто-нибудь другой, сильнее и лучше Регулуса — тот всегда был ведомым, а не ведущим. 

— И кого бы ты предложил?

Люпин молчит. Сириус кивает. Других нет. Ну, на самом деле, есть, но выбор будет не лучшим. Они шагают к замку и, добравшись до него, Люпин глядит на Сириуса со сложным выражением.

— Я не хочу об этом жалеть, — наконец произносит он, — так что не заставляй меня. — Спустя минуту он кивает, как будто уверяется в чем-то. — Мы станем друзьями. Не потому, что ты обо мне знаешь всякое, — быстро добавляет он, — а потому, что тебе, кажется, нужен тот, кто не станет по утрам целовать полу твоей мантии.

Поначалу Сириус возмущен — да что этот оборотень себе позволяет? Думает, что ему такое нужно? — но потом Люпин уходит, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в Гриффиндорскую башню, а Сириус стоит в фойе, гадая, что же произошло, и почему сейчас ему гораздо теплее, чем было пару минут назад.


	2. Интермедия

Если бы Сириуса спросили, он бы не смог объяснить, в чем именно дело.

Может быть, то, как Люпин давал ему отпор, пусть Сириус ни за что бы в этом не признался. Они на Астрономической башне, поздним вечером, вдвоем, и Сириус, разглядывая Большого пса, думает: это, наверное, бесполезное упражнение по самоконтролю, ведь Люпин ни за что не может просто тихо сидеть, думать и ждать. Он корпит над своим домашним заданием и мимоходом аккуратно выпускает чистящее заклятье, убирающее кляксу, поставленную Сириусом. Избегает смотреть на Луну — та в первой четверти.

— Скучновато дружить с тобой, Люпин, — говорит Сириус, не сводя глаз с рук Люпина и думая, как они изменяются, как полосуют его кожу, его лицо. О том, что это — не просто руки, о том, что иногда они не могут держать перо, как сейчас, — и для приятного времяпрепровождения это слишком уж философская мысль. Сириус отводит взгляд, смотрит на собственные пальцы.

Хотя Люпина это, кажется, вовсе не беспокоит.

— Ну а с тобой, в основном, ядовито, так что мы квиты, верно? Что тебе здесь так нравится?

Сириус не хочет лгать Люпину. Он не может вспомнить, когда ему начала нравиться его улыбка — то, как легко поднимаются уголки губ, когда он чем-то тронут или доволен. И Сириус не уверен, в какой момент стало важным, сказать ли Люпину правду или солгать.

Так что он делает выбор в пользу правды, пусть это и жалкое самолюбие.

— Так уж вышло. Именно так. — Он берет Люпина за руку и указывает на себя.

Люпин таращится на Сириуса, словно тот из ума выжил, и ему приходится подавлять гнев.

— Ты самый большой эгоцентрик из тех, кого я знаю, — заявляет Люпин.

Сириус смеется, и звучит его смех довольно угрюмо.

— Ну, нельзя же всем быть идеальными альтруистами. Напомни мне, несмотря на твою особенность, ты ведь здесь, из-за остальных учащихся?

К чести Люпина, он не вздрагивает, а поворачивается и смотрит на Сириуса.

— Скажи, ты так заведомо жесток со всеми, или это только мне повезло?

— Не думай, что я не знаю о своем характере, — отзывается Сириус. — Не думай, что можешь меня исправить!

Люпин достает палочку, и Сириус в ответ выхватывает свою, но, прежде чем что-нибудь происходит, Люпин просто заканчивает чистящее заклятье.

— Не будь идиотом, — говорит он. — Не думай, что все подряд хотят тебе навредить.

Некоторое время Сириус молчит, глядя Люпину в лицо — там ни намека на довольную улыбку. Отчаянно хочется вернуть ее, но впервые в жизни Сириус не знает, как получить желаемое, или почему он этого жаждет.

Чуть позже Люпин уходит, и Регулус находит Сириуса в башне: на этот раз он действительно занят, чертит на пергаменте звездные карты.

— Отец прислал письмо, — начинает Регулус, и после этих слов Сириус поднимает голову.

— Отец никогда тебе не пишет, — говорит он и протягивает руку. Регулус садится рядом. — Мы так не договаривались. Тебе должна писать мать, а не они оба.

— Вряд ли это можно назвать письмом, я привлек его внимание от силы минут на десять, — отзывается Регулус, вручая письмо. — Уверен, к завтрашнему дню он обо мне забудет.

Он замолкает, поднимает руки, чтобы закатать рукава, и отводит взгляд — под ноги, не в небо.

Не обращая внимания на странную манеру Регулуса выражаться, Сириус читает письмо. Первые несколько строк чисто формальные, похожие на письма отца ко всем, кроме Сириуса, затем Регулуса отчитывают за плохие оценки по Заклинаниям обычным для отца холодным, уничижительным тоном. Но за последние абзацы Сириус цепляется взглядом.

«Один из полукровных друзей Сириуса осмелился отослать мне письмо, в котором рекомендовал проследить, с кем твой брат водит компанию. Несмотря на то, что мне регулярно докладывает по этому поводу и ваш директор, и профессора, приглядывай за братом. Знаю, что он силится преуспевать, но любой промах — это промах, который может запятнать его на всю жизнь.

Я не одобряю, что Северус Снейп связался со мной напрямую, и недоволен тем, что ты сам не уладил этот вопрос, Регулус. Еще один подобный просчет с твоей стороны, и у меня будет к тебе разговор, так что прими это к сведению. Повторять я не намерен».

Письмо оканчивается обычной чушью насчет матери, но Сириус слишком зол, чтобы дочитывать. Он комкает письмо в кулаке.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Первое, что вспыхивает в его голове, это слово «Предательство!», но нет, его просто обвели вокруг пальца там, где он не ждал, и сам этот факт стоило бы обдумать. Это не та месть, которую нужно совершать публично.

— Пока что оставить, как есть, — решает Сириус. Пускай загноится, пускай перегниет, перепреет во что-нибудь почище крови Снейпа. Пускай, прежде чем месть осуществится, все покроется льдом.

— Оставить?

— Оставь, братишка, — решает Сириус. Это личное оскорбление, и единственное, что можно сделать — угомонить то, что представляет настоящую проблему, а именно, отца. — Ответь ему. Скажи, что Северус явно не в своем уме, и что я ни в коем случае не вожу дружбу с людьми, которых бы он не одобрил.

— Потому что ты не водишь, — начинает Регулус.

Сириус смотрит на младшего брата, который прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Не надо, — говорит он, но мягко, — ты только сам себе вредишь.

Регулус трет руками лицо, словно пытаясь стереть его взгляд.

— Нет, послушай. Неважно, с кем я вожусь. Не для тебя. Понятно?

— Знаешь, ведь это бросает на меня тень, — спесиво начинает Регулус, но попытка проваливается: он не может выдержать взгляд Сириуса. Отворачивается, отводит глаза, смотрит в другую сторону.

— Не бросает. Мы не те люди, на которых может бросить тень хоть что-то, — поясняет Сириус, словно это правда, а не всего лишь позерство. — Я напишу завтра отцу. Я все заглажу.

Регулус слабо улыбается, неуверенность с его лица исчезает.

Сириус сохраняет в памяти слова Северуса, его поступок — воздаяние наступит потом, когда придет время платить по счетам.

><((((o>

— Где Питер?

Джейм обычно начинает разговор не так, и потому Ремус отрывается от домашнего задания по зельям и поднимает голову. Джеймс полностью облачен в квиддичную форму, даже в щитки («Броня, это броня, ведь мы воюем», — любит говорить он, особенно слегка выпив), но метла осталась на кровати, и он глядит на Ремуса, словно тот — особенно сложное заклинание, с которым нужно разобраться именно сейчас.

Из-за этого Ремус слегка напрягается, сведя плечи. 

— Его оставили после уроков, помнишь? Бомбы-вонючки на трансфигурации. Он продолжает крутить амуры с МакГонагалл.

— Интересно, когда до него дойдет, что ее сердце принадлежит мне? — спрашивает Джеймс, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Ремусом, и засовывает нос в его свиток. — Кстати, если добавить две полных ложки опопанакса в зелье для желудка, то можно кого-то убить. — Ремус глядит на зелье, о котором пишет, и которое теперь можно считать самоубийственным, и небрежно вычеркивает параметры. — Серьезно, ты безнадежен.

— Когда в классе пахнет, как будто чья-то бабушка вовсю вертится в гробу, вылив перед этим на себя полный флакон духов, очень трудно сосредоточиться, — бормочет Ремус, как будто это единственная причина того, что зелья ему не даются. Порой он подсматривает за тем, как работают с котелками Блэк и Снейп — так аккуратно и так впечатляюще удачно, что нет сил оторвать взгляд. Потому что нечестно, что у других все получается правильно с первой же попытки.

Джеймс фыркает.

— Ну конечно, сосредоточиться! Никакой связи с тем, что ты постоянно отвлекаешься на слизеринцев.

Он фыркает снова.

— Ты очень мил, когда пытаешься изображать поросенка. Неудивительно, что Эванс каждую минуту ищет твоего внимания, — огрызается Ремус, исправляя убийственный просчет, чтобы его зелье все-таки лечило желудок.

Джеймс просто замечает:

— Однажды она полюбит меня за все мое свинство.

Тогда он снова фыркает, и Ремус, не в силах сдержать улыбку, откладывает наконец задание в сторону.

— А вот и тот милый бродяга, мой лучший друг, — говорит Джеймс, ущипнув Ремуса за щеку. — А теперь скажи, кто та счастливица, которую я должен буду предупредить, что цвет твоих носков — это какой-то тайный код?

— Мои носки все черные, — замечает Ремус. Он понятия не имеет, к чему ведет Джеймс. — Нет никакой девушки.

— Есть. Ты постоянно отвлекаешься, слегка угрюм, немного брюзжишь, скрытничаешь и отвлекаешься. Да, я знаю, что сказал «отвлекаешься» дважды, — перебивает Джеймс, прежде чем его успевает перебить Ремус. — И это не случайно. А Питер говорит, что ты, когда тебя никто не видит, начинаешь пялиться в пространство и дергаешь уголками губ.

— На месте Питера я бы решил, что у меня тик, а не какая-то девушка, и беспокоился бы об этом, — отвечает в неожиданном смятении Ремус, потому что речь идет о Блэке, а он не девушка, просто друг (для начала), и еще он не уверен, с каких пор друзья успели начать этот ужасающий сеанс психоанализа, который нужно немедленно прекратить.

Джеймс считает себя вправе сделать паузу.

— Ну, если честно, на месте Питера у тебя было бы гораздо больше причин для беспокойства, чем какой-то нервный тик, — признает он, а затем наклоняет голову, искоса глядя на Ремуса. — У тебя точно нет девушки? Хоть какой. Обещаю, я не стану ее запугивать, честно, если не успел уже этого сделать, она ведь знает, что мы друзья, и вся школа наблюдала за тем… происшествием с голым задом на прошлогодний Хэллоуин…

— Мы поклялись, что не станем вспоминать об этом, — внезапно возражает Ремус.

— И это доказывает, что штука вышла ужасающая! — повелительно заявляет Джеймс. — Серьезно, Ремус, ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь тебя осуждать…

— Едва ли меня волнует твое осуждение, Джеймс Поттер. Это же не мой проект по гербологии пошел вразнос и до сих пор где-то бродит по замку, порой нападая на невинных первачков?

— Уверяю, без твоего полезного совета насчет удобрения и противослизневого заклятья он бы ни за что не обрел разум, так что ты виноват не меньше моего, — говорит Джеймс, падая на кровать. Можно надеяться, это знаменует окончание серьезного разговора — и так оно и есть, потому что дальнейшее сворачивает в сторону СОВ, экзаменов и что Лили пахнет солнцем, счастьем, радостью и прочими невозможными вещами, и «почему она просто не сходит со мной в Хогсмид?»

Забавно: позже, когда Ремус идет на встречу с Блэком, их разговор выглядит совершенно иначе. Блэк в отвратительном настроении, настолько отвратительном, что заставляет слизеринскую второкурсницу разрыдаться ему вслед. Ремус наблюдает, как разворачиваются события, и, хотя не слышит, что именно говорит Блэк, зато видит, как он говорит кое-что и уходит, не оборачиваясь, а девочка ударяется в слезы.

— Да ты опасный человек.

Блэк отвечает, когда они оказываются возле озера, и стемнело уже настолько, что невозможно разглядеть, какого цвета их галстуки или шарфы (или огромные красно-золотые наушники Ремуса — подарок Питера, который знает, как сильно тот не любит мерзнуть).

— Прости, но я сказал ей от силы пару слов.

— Ну да, девушки часто разражаются слезами после пары добрых слов, — начинает Ремус и тут же замолкает: все, что он знает о девушках, это что они начинают рыдать после пары добрых слов от Блэка. Он сам бы наверняка зарыдал — от ужаса, потому что знал бы, что какие-то похитители тел сумели подменить Блэка. — Что ты ей сказал?

Блэк окидывает его взглядом, слегка приподняв брови.

— Что тебя так обеспокоило, Люпин? Она же почти малявка.

— Ты в ее возрасте уже вертел всем факультетом, — замечает Ремус и добавляет: — Я не слепой. Вся школа знала.

— Тем более важно напоминать, чтобы они знали свое место.

В этой беседе настолько до ужаса трудно ориентироваться, что Ремус едва не кричит.

— Зачем ты так говоришь?

— В смысле, как человек или как чистокровный? — парирует Блэк. — Потому что другие намеки тебе не понравятся.

— Как будто ты в книге, и тебя выбрали на роль злодея. Знаешь, это глупо, — отвечает Ремус, борясь с желанием пнуть снег. Должно быть, он совсем с ума сошел, раз пришел сюда. Холодно, воздух неприятно колет легкие. — Охренеть, ну и мороз!

Блэк никуда не уходит. Он просто разглядывает Ремуса, и это приводит в замешательство, потому что он не улыбается, как обычно, свысока.

— Чего? — спрашивает Ремус, глядя на него в ответ.

— Ты никогда не продумываешь, что собираешься сказать, правда?

На мгновение Ремус чувствует себя оскорбленным.

— Просто роскошная мысль, и от кого — ты ведь и сам не понимаешь, зачем заставил второкурсницу рыдать.

— Я отлично знаю, зачем, — отвечает Блэк, — но для тебя это не будет иметь смысла.

— Потому что я не в Слизерине?

Ремус не уверен, обижен ли этими словами или польщен. Наверное, и то, и другое.

Блэк качает головой.

— Нет. Потому что ты считаешь себя по-настоящему хорошим человеком, — поясняет он и слегка наклоняет голову. — Может, сменим тему? Тебе нужно помочь с зельями.

С минуту Ремус молчит. Выходит, что, когда он не смотрел на Блэка, тот смотрел на него? Это достаточно отвлекает его, чтобы они действительно сменили тему и, несмотря на холод, отправились дальше.


	3. Вой

Ремус не может нормально дышать. Дома, в деревне, с ним такого не случалось. Мама замечательно заботилась о нем, прекрасная, милая мама. Как же заманчиво — вернуться туда, спать в материнском доме, забыть обо всем остальном мире.

Он не может нормально дышать, потому что поцеловал Сириуса Блэка, движимый неожиданной нежностью, таящейся под кожей. Ноги несут Ремуса на чердак, туда, где Тибби показывала ему книги дядюшки Альфарда, которых Блэк не хотел видеть — любовные романы для ведьм, книжки с неработающими заклятьями, старые учебники. Там лежит потрепанная копия «Истории Хогвартса» с пометками Альфарда Блэка — убористый, старомодный почерк. Старые семейные реликвии — ничего похожего на то, что, как кажется Ремусу, Блэки держат на чердаке дома на площади Гриммо.

Он забивается в угол, и все происходит совершенно случайно. В углу прячется коробка, пострадавшая от долгого пребывания на чердаке. Ремус прислоняется к ней, и раздается взрыв, в воздух взмывает серебро и зелень. Перед глазами все плывет, и Ремус не уверен, что произошло и почему он лежит в куче старых школьных вещей Блэка.

Ремус начинает складывать их — чтобы собраться с силами, чтобы покрыть ругательствами собственную жизнь, но тут видит фотоальбом в гладком кожаном переплете с зеленой кромкой. Он берет его в руки: Блэк бы ни за что не заказал такое для себя, — и, раскрыв, видит на форзаце надпись.

«Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Я попросил каждого что-нибудь сюда добавить. Д.М.»

Каждая страница — сюрприз. Ремус никогда не думал, что слизеринцы настолько дружны — иначе почему такие фотографии существуют? Могут существовать? Находятся в ныне существующей реальности? Одноклассники Блэка сидят у озера, наслаждаясь бесконечным летним деньком. Вот весь факультет — фотографии в гостиной: они учатся, смеются каким-то шуткам, а вот Блэк, улыбается душераздирающе прекрасной улыбкой, единственной искренней из его арсенала. Вот Блэк и его брат дремлют на диванах в гостиной, привалившись друг к другу, словно один повалился на другого. На фотографиях жизнь, которая у них когда-то была.

Потом Ремус переворачивает страницу и роняет альбом. Там фотография Блэка и Снейпа, которые стараются выделываются на камеру. Под ней — еще один снимок Снейпа, угрюмо уткнувшегося в книгу. Пойман навеки, обречен читать ту же книгу, переворачивать те же страницы, видеть те же строки.

Что-то щелкает.

— О! — с пугающим ужасом в голосе произносит Тибби. — О, нет, нет!

— Прошу прощения, это вышло случайно, — начинает Ремус, но она уже начинает дирижировать парадом вещей, шарфов, квиддичной формы и книг.

— Мастер Ремус, вам нельзя здесь находиться, — пискливо говорит она, — вы должны быть в своей комнате! Мастер Сириус будет огорчен, он не любит, когда кто-то разглядывает его школьные вещи…

— Тибби! — раздается через стены голос Блэка. Он умудряется проделывать эту штуку раз за разом — просто повышает голос без крика. Должно быть, соседи-магглы считают, что Тибби — или его жена, или собака, потому что слышат это имя по десять раз на дню.

Она в ужасе, разрывается между тем, что должна делать.

—Мне надо…

— Иди, иди, я скоро спущусь, — говорит Ремус, и Тибби аппарирует прочь. Еще секунду он глядит на альбом, потом прячет его в карман кардигана.

><((((o>

Ремус не думал, что ему так сильно может понравиться Сириус Блэк. Но чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше Ремусу хотелось оставаться с ним и дальше. Блэк умный, веселый, острый, как бритва. Не добрый — скорее, он постоянно проявлял жестокость, — но чем больше времени проводит с ним Ремус, тем сильнее понимает, что это всего лишь легкомыслие. Глубоко укоренившееся, выученное превосходство, Блэк принимает его как само собой разумеющееся, и это не столько злит Ремуса, сколько заставляет чувствовать жалость.

Он никогда не признается в этом. И не признаётся — разве что захочет разорвать дружбу, или как еще их отношения можно назвать, по швам.

Время от времени они встречаются. В послеобеденный перерыв Блэк присылает Ремусу школьную сову. Джеймса это сводит с ума («Кто такая Селена Браун, кто, кто, кто, кто, почему она все время шлет тебе сов, она не из Бобатона, не с фамилией Браун, а она из донкастерских Браунов, ну почему ты молчишь, ну куда ты идешь, не убега-а-ай, Ре-е-емус!!!», но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы сохранить тайну.

Они в одной из теплиц: оказывается, Блэк не просто хорош в гербологии, она ему нравится — странный, причудливый поворот событий. У него там выводок хищных растений из Бразилии, и он осторожно кормит их кусками печенки.

— Снова пришлось убегать от Поттера?

— От Питера. Слишком уж он быстро бегает для того, кто мог бы кататься по коридорам, — с теплотой в голосе произносит Ремус. И ему, и Джеймсу разрешалось подшучивать над плотной фигурой Питера, а Блэку нет. Высказывая свое мнение, он просто хмыкает. — Извини, что опоздал.

— Не приближайся с той стороны, их я еще не кормил, — предупреждает Блэк. Растение огрызается, и Ремус отшатывается в сторону. — Замечательно, отличная демонстрация легендарной гриффиндорской храбрости при встрече лицом к лицу с растением.

— Оно на меня огрызнулось!

— Я огрызаюсь на тебя как минимум трижды при каждой встрече, а ты все равно возвращаешься, — отмечает Блэк, и Ремус не может с этим поспорить. Он просто замолкает, и, когда Блэк заканчивает с кормлением, стягивает перчатки и опирается щекой о кулак. — Просто скажи, что занимаешься лечебной гербологией.

— Никто не занимается лечебной гербологией, — отвечает Ремус. — Я даже обычную не собирался брать в следующем году, решил, что СОВ по ней будет достаточно.

— Ни зелий, ни гербологии. Только не говори, что собираешься сдавать ТРИТОН по прорицаниям…

Ремус смеется. Прорицание было популярным поводом для шуток, ничего сложного, потому что учительница постоянно зажигала слишком много ладана и засыпала, но его никто не выбирал, да и не надеялся что-то выучить. Ремус не выбирал прорицаний, зато Джеймс — да, и уверял, что это самый лучший предмет, там можно поспать еще как минимум час.

— С чего тебя так интересуют мои ТРИТОНы? Хочешь и там за мной следить?

— Я выбрал те предметы, которые велел отец, благодарю, — слегка раздраженно отвечает Блэк. — Утром он прислал мне письмо, и там было о защите, о зельях, и, конечно, никакой гербологии, зачем тебе гербология? Все уже решено. — Он не сводит взгляда с растения перед ним. — Конечно, какая разница? Когда я переберусь в Лондон, смогу завести целый сад, и что он сделает? Сожжет его?

Повисает пауза, потому что до указанного момента еще два с половиной года, целая жизнь, но, как кажется Ремусу, когда приходится отстаивать честь семьи, будущее оказывается прямо перед ним, и в каком-то смысле оно так отчаянно безнадежно, что он даже понять его не надеется. Ремус не может отогнать от себя мысль о собственном будущем, о том, что настоящей работы он, скорее всего, никогда не получит.

— По крайней мере ты можешь заняться работой, которая тебе нравится.

Тогда Блэк поднимает голову, выглядя одновременно оскорбленным и сконфуженным. Очень странное выражение лица.

— Не начинай себя жалеть, это некрасиво.

— Красиво? Что, прости? — цепляется Ремус к сказанному, сейчас же собираясь продолжить в том духе, будто у него других дел нет, кроме как заботиться о том, чтобы его будущие проблемы с работой показались красивыми наследнику древнейшего и благороднейшего семейства Блэков, но тут замечает, что лицо Блэка заливается румянцем.

Пару секунд он молчит, а потом следует нечто вроде атаки пьяного медведя. Ремус ни разу не представлял, что будет целоваться в первый раз в теплице. Что это будет так… мокро и совсем не романтично.

И еще он не представлял, что поцелуй случится с Сириусом Блэком.

— Я…

Повисает молчание, и Сириус (потому что нельзя сначала поцеловать человека и продолжить называть его по фамилии, это грубо) встает и начинает собирать вещи.

— Нет, Сириус, погоди…

Но тот поворачивается, и кончик его палочки направлен на Ремуса.

— Только посмей. Только посмей сказать кому-нибудь хоть слово, это не… ты оборо… — начинает он, и в его голосе снова слышится тот приводящий в ужас холод, а еще дрожь настоящего страха, но Ремус подходит ближе, и второй поцелуй получается куда лучше, чем первый. Слышится стук палочки, которую Сириус роняет на пол.

Ремус никогда не думал, что безумие может быть настолько потрясающим. Ему казалось, что земля задрожит, а небо порыжеет, но нет, это чувствуется, словно прилив магии, которую переживаешь, наколдовав особо удачное заклинание.

Это — пальцы Сириуса у него в волосах, и это же — неожиданный удар кулаком в лицо.

— Ты совсем сдурел? — требовательно выкрикивает Сириус. — Ты что, не знаешь, кто я такой?

— К несчастью, я даже слишком близко с тобой знаком, — шипит Ремус в ответ и тянется за палочкой, но Сириус неожиданно снова целует его, щека болит, боль стреляет в шею, но останавливаться нет сил — так это приятно. — У меня кошмар? Это что, правда кошмарный сон?

— Заткнись, — приказывает Сириус и снова целует его, и на этот раз они стоят посреди теплицы, прижавшись губами друг к другу, и пытаются разобраться с головоломкой тел и носов, чтобы не прерывать поцелуя.

И они не прерываются, по крайней мере, еще немного, пока Ремус не вспоминает, что опоздал на занятия с Эванс и Джеймсом, и, если он немедленно не появится, Эванс заколет его тупым концом палочки.

— Мне пора… — бормочет он в перерывах между поцелуями. Теперь они уже у стола, и Ремусу плевать, что острый угол впивается сзади, потому что целоваться так здорово.

— Лучше бы у тебя была уважительная причина, — отвечает Сириус, касаясь губами его шеи.

Ремус отталкивает его, и Сириус со смущенным видом отступает.

— Нужно предотвратить убийство, — говорит Ремус и снова прижимается губами к губам Сириуса, очарованный тем, насколько это легко, — и, учитывая, что придется объяснять, откуда у меня фонарь под глазом…

— Да, хорошо, хорошо, — отвечает Сириус и великодушным жестом машет рукой. — Иди, свободен. Мне все равно надо закончить с растениями.

Ремус, улыбаясь, уходит, но на пороге оборачивается.

— В конечном счете тебе придется объяснить, что это было.

— Иди, — приказывает Сириус, и Ремус захлопывает дверь.

Он возвращается в замок и направляется к лестнице, когда в него попадает заклинание, которого Ремус, рассеянный сейчас, не заметил. Он хватает ртом воздух. Из-за колонны шагает Снейп, он в гневе — холодном, рациональном варианте гнева — но Ремус только тянется к чему-то невидимому. Словно воздух вокруг обратился в снежную кашу, которую можно только пить.

Снейп без труда толкает Ремуса к стене — тот не в силах дать сдачи.

— Не знаю, что здесь творится, — шипит он, словно змея, — но я устал от того, что меня отодвинули в сторону, и знаю, что дело в тебе. Честно говоря, не могу понять, что в тебе такого интересного, но расслабься — я наверняка это выясню.

Ремус снова хватает воздух ртом, и Снейп улыбается.

— Ты и твои дружки считают себя такими умными. Лили со мной не разговаривает, и вы думаете: о, как прикольно, посмеемся над Снейпом, но расслабьтесь…

Он не заканчивает фразу, потому что ему дает подзатыльник никто другой, как Регулус Блэк, и Регулус же снимает заклятье. Воздух врывается в легкие, и, как только способность усваивать кислород возвращается, Ремус слышит последние слова этого спора:

— …ворил держаться от него подальше!

— Ты всегда делаешь именно то, что приказывает твой братец, Регулус? — огрызается Снейп.

Регулус так похож на брата, даже странно смотреть; в нем нет ослепляющей красоты Сириуса, но он, как любой Блэк, хорош собой: четкие, словно вырезанные, черты лица, гладкие черные волосы, те же холодные серые глаза, хотя теперь Ремусу кажется, что у Регулуса взгляд теплее и мягче. Но манера держаться у него та же, аристократическая, и выражение лица — как будто он лучше других.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он превращал кого-нибудь в свинью, так что да, делаю. Я ему не расскажу…

— Да плевать, если и расскажешь, — говорит Снейп уже спокойнее, и Ремус понимает, что тот копирует холодную, отстраненную манеру речи Сириуса.

Регулус закатывает глаза.

— А стоило бы. А ты… — добавляет он, глядя на Ремуса, — разве не должен куда-то идти?

Рему глядит на них обоих и решает не ввязываться во все это. Поднявшись в библиотеку, он устраивается за столом как раз в тот момент, когда из-за угла появляется Лили. Она негромко вскрикивает:

— Ремус, что случилось?

— Что… о, ради Мерлина, — говорит он, касаясь места, куда ударил Сириус. — Влетел в дверь. Ту самую, с подвохом, на третьем этаже возле кабинета заклинаний, ты знаешь.

Он лжет, и лгать так легко, ложь течет, как вода — но Ремус все время лжет, у него отлично получается.

Лили щелкает языком и выпускает небольшое заклятье: легкое покалывание, и синяк проходит.

— Лучше сделать это до того, как сюда придет Поттер, увидит и отправится к двери свершать страшную месть, — говорит она, и Ремус думает: пусть и случались накладки, но день все равно удался.

><((((o>

Письмо приходит после обеда, и одно это вызывает беспокойство. Отцовская неясыть, огромная, настолько здоровенная, что Сириус подозревает в ней орлиную кровь, влетает в открытое окно и метит прямо ему в голову.

Не успевает Сириус крикнуть, как Тибби умудряется заклятьем поймать птицу на полпути, забирает и тут же вручает письмо — одновременно выпроваживая наводящую ужас сову в окно.

— Что за адская… — начинает Сириус и глядит на письмо.

Отец посылает письма как минимум раз в неделю, но сейчас это скорее «ежедневно», с учетом всех проблем. Он все поднимает крик из-за того, что Сириусу нужно присоединиться к общему делу, к брату, все такое прочее, но цели письма никогда не достигают. Просто белый шум на бумаге. Но обычно они приходят утром, пока отец еще не отправился на работу.

Люпин с грохотом сбегает по ступенькам, держа палочку наготове.

— Что случилось?! Ты кричал…

— Да, кричал. Если бы на тебя во вспышке безумной ярости напала бешеная сова, ты бы тоже закричал… — хмуро начинает Сириус и сдирает с письма восковую печать со стилизованной буквой «Б». Что бы это ни были за новости, лучше бы им оказаться самыми важными в его жизни.

Он читает письмо, и земля уходит из-под ног. Словно в северном Лондоне (во всяком случае, в Ислингтоне) случилось ужасное землетрясение, чувствует которое только Сириус, потому что его ноги не касаются твердой почвы. Руки тянутся к столу, но стол, кажется, сдвинули в сторону. Сириус пытается найти его, но, не понимая, как так вышло, падает. Он сидит на полу, неудобно согнув ноги, держит в дрожащих руках письмо и читает, читает его, снова и снова.

«Сириус,

Регулус мертв. Похороны через три дня. Увидимся там».

Вот и все. Никаких объяснений, причин, ни слова утешений. Брат мертв. Будь на похоронах. Так по-семейному, так ожидаемо. Его брат, его лучший друг, самый преданный Сириусу человек (после истории со свиньей), тот, кто шел за ним повсюду, смеялся над всеми тупыми шутками, никогда не требовал должного за все те блестящие и безумные идеи, которые приходили ему в голову, тот, кто услышал слова «Я целовался с мужчиной» и ответил на это не отвращением, а вопросом «А какой у него статус крови?», как будто остальное не имело значения. Сириус не виделся с братом два года, с тех пор, как тот в первый и единственный раз появился на Абердин, 73, умоляя присоединиться к ним, со времен их ссоры. И дня не проходило, чтобы Сириус не вспоминал о нем.

Прежде чем его успевают остановить, Ремус выхватывает письмо, а затем захлебывается воздухом, широко раскрыв глаза. Сириус никогда не замечал, какой в них таится золотистый отблеск, что они вовсе не тускло-карие, а странного, переливчатого цвета. И он не в силах сосредоточиться ни на чем другом.

— Сириус…

Ремус обнимает его. Забавно, что он снова Ремус, Сириус не называл его так со школы, и они не касались друг друга с тех пор…

Он не может даже закончить мысль. Поначалу Сириусу кажется, будто это объятия, но все не так. Потому что Ремус подхватывает его и тащит вверх по лестнице, используя то ли обманчивую силу оборотня, а может, магию, а может, Тибби — Сириус не знает. Он идет, прихрамывая, но Ремус продолжает поддерживать его, пока они не добираются до кровати, и все, что может делать Сириус — думать, откуда же доносится этот крик? Плачущие звуки, словно мир рвется на части. Это мать? Это ее бесконечно громкие вопли доносятся из центра Лондона, вот что это — должно быть, звуки оставшихся в ее выжженной душе капель человечности. Она всегда любила Регулуса сильнее, всегда. Сириусу кажется, что этот звук он точно где-то слышал. Но где?

И только когда Сириуса замутило и стошнило, когда он свернулся в кровати клубком, отзываясь выбираться, то понял, кто именно издавал этот звук. Чудовищный, болезненный стон, словно зов смерти, исходил от него самого.

><((((o>

Сириус никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого. Прятаться по углам, чтобы целоваться с парнем? Оборотнем? Гриффиндорцем, полукровкой? Но хуже всего, что он не уверен, какая из характеристик должна беспокоить его сильнее прочих.

Может быть, ему стоит беспокоиться, когда Ремус прижимается к нему, целуя так, словно их в любой момент могут застать — на самом деле, так бывает слишком часто. Сириусу плевать на опасность, но, как настоящий гриффиндорец, Ремус хочет целоваться, только если их в любой момент могут заметить, только если существует возможность, что их поймают на горячем. Они находят чуланы для метел, темные углы, странные узкие коридоры, ведущие неизвестно куда, пустые кабинеты, укромные места под лестницами и за гобеленами. Все тесные, скрипучие переходы, которые Ремус, — а теперь и Сириус, — знает наизусть.

Проходит время, и Сириус чувствует, что все постепенно меняется. Он все чаще улыбается. Первокурсники уже не сбегают при малейшем его приближении, третьекурсники заговаривают с ним первыми, а семикурсники не спешат, когда Сириус их о чем-нибудь просит. Но это уже не важно. Пренебрежение к остальным все меньше, и Снейп бормочет о том, что Сириус слишком рассеян, но впервые в жизни он спит целую ночь, и ему ни разу не снится, как кто-то кричит. Это отлично поднимает настроение.

Тает снег, прекращаются холодные дожди, и весна всерьез входит в свои права — со всей своей сенной лихорадкой. И Регулус, и Сириус страдают от нее — унизительная и невозможная штука, — так что они проводят настолько много времени в больничном крыле, заходя за зельями, снимающими симптомы, что даже Снейп встречает их, закатывая глаза. Сириус замечает, что с таким огромным носом ему должно тоже достаться, хоть немного, но ничего подобного, и это невыносимо.

Они заходят за очередной порцией зелий, и тогда Сириус замечает Ремуса: тот просыпается и трет глаза внутренней стороной запястья. За два дня до того было полнолуние, Ремус выглядит изможденным и продрогшим, лицо белое, как тесто, и непривычно застывшее. Сириус быстро отворачивается. Пусть они и совали друг другу языки в рот, но смотреть на это— слишком бесцеремонно.

— С каких пор Сириусу Блэку важно щадить чью-то скромность? — вмешивается, щурясь, Снейп, и он-то откровенно пялится.

— С каких пор мне есть дело до Ремуса Люпина? — отвечает Сириус, шагая прочь, но Снейп издает какой-то звук, и он оборачивается. — Что за вопрос?

— Я спросил бы тебя о том же, — говорит Снейп, и мир окрашивается красным. В следующую секунду Снейп уже валится, хватаясь за пол, словно ничего не чувствует — так и есть. Заклятье, которое Сириус не помнит, как выпустил (на самом деле помнит, ведь он сам его впервые применил), довольно странное. Оно не должно быть страшным, но пугает до ужаса, потому что Снейп действительно не в силах ничего почувствовать, оно отключает все ощущения, даже чувство равновесия, земного притяжения, безопасности мира вокруг. Даже стен или пола не чувствует — только падение или что-то подобное. Сириус отлично знает, на что это похоже. Это заклятье использовал на нем отец, когда Сириус слишком ему докучал.

Сириус наклоняется, говорит тихим голосом. Никто не поймет, в чем дело, может, только Регулус, который знает приметы этого заклятья. Не худшее из арсенала Сириуса, но достаточно гадкое, чтобы он использовал его крайне редко.

— Держись от него подальше, — как можно спокойнее произносит он. — Я уже говорил, и говорю снова. Ненавижу повторять.

Он отпускает Снейпа и бормочет контрзаклятье, а потом расправляет плечи и продолжает путь.

— Я что, правда должен принимать это раз в час следующие шесть часов? — спрашивает он, глядя на флакон в руке. Лучше делать вид, что ничего не случилось, и Снейп идет за ним. Они понимают друг друга.

Двумя днями позже он встречается с Ремусом в комнатушке в конце коридора на пятом этаже. Сириус не уверен, для чего она использовалась — может, чтобы запирать непослушных детей, потому что в высоту она всего четыре фута, а в длину и ширину — по пять, — но им подходит. Когда Сириус открывает дверь, Ремус заметно подпрыгивает, пусть и сидя, и едва не ударяется головой о потолок проклятой каморки.

— Прости, стоило бы…

— Ужасно выглядишь, — говорит Сириус. Он не планирует смягчать удары — не словесные, по крайней мере.

Ремус бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Мне пора, — говорит он, вопреки обыкновению.

Сириус таращит глаза.

— Нет, — машинально отвечает он, не получив ни того, зачем пришел, ни того, чего хотел. Естественно, Ремус никуда не пойдет. Сириус берет его за руку и чувствует дрожь. Дрожит не только рука — весь Ремус. — Да что с тобой?

— Ничего… — пытается тот возражать, но протесты стихают, и некоторое время он просто глядит перед собой. Этот угрюмый взгляд тянется на долгие мили и Сириусу очень знаком: приходится напоминать себе, что он смотрит не в зеркало. Но Ремус со вздохом поворачивает голову.

— Все в порядке, Сириус. Можешь отпустить мою руку.

— Тебя трясло. Что-то не так, — возражает Сириус, чувствуя нарастающий гнев. Тот холодным металлом ощущается прямо под кожей, кипит под поверхностью, застывает кровь застыть льдом. — Скажи, что случилось.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Ремус, но сжимает рукав его мантии — долгий, долгий миг. Жар стихает, отходит в сторону, словно гнев можно сохранить на потом, на черный день. — Останься.

— Скажи, — шепчет Сириус, устраиваясь рядом. Ремус опирается на него, все еще сжимая в пальцах рукав. — Я хочу помочь.

Наверное, еще ни разу Сириус не произносил этих слов в таком порядке, никогда в жизни. Всю жизнь люди или помогали ему, или боялись, или пугали настолько сильно, что больше всего на свете Сириусу хотелось скрыться под маской, прикрыться другими людьми. И именно в этом он и может признаться себе, пока они сидят здесь вдвоем, в крошечной комнатушке, где их никто не увидит, и не коснется.

— Ты не помогаешь людям, — говорит Ремус, потому что знает. Знает, какая тьма вьется под кожей Сириуса Блэка, знает места, где обитают старые тайны, где они лежат и гниют, где болят и саднят. Ремус все это знает и все же не отодвигается, не сейчас, пока нет. — Ты бы все равно меня не защитил, мне придется делать все самому.

— Это Снейп, — говорит Сириус, потому что он тоже знает, что именно пугает других, какой вид принимают их демоны. Тот демон не испугается предупреждений, и Сириусу это известно.

Ремус говорит очень тихо, но это не тот тихий голос, которым воздействуют на других Сириус и его отец. Таким голосом, представляет себе Сириус, говорят люди — чужие, странные и трусливые, — когда хотят попросить о чем-то, но не могут.

— Думаю, он о чем-то знает. Думаю, он может знать, — говорит Ремус, крепче сжимая рукав. Эта мантия никогда не станет такой, как прежде. Ни один домовой эльф не сможет отстирать боль, таящуюся в кончиках пальцев.

Это не похоже на холод в груди, на беспокойство и на внутренности, завязанные в узел — кажется, так беспокойство обычно и проявляется. Наоборот — тянущая боль отдается в руках, и он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, словно пытается взять палочку. Магия вскипает под кожей, прорывается сквозь поры, внушая страх там, где раньше его душу подпитывал гнев.

Но Сириус остается. Пока Ремус крепко держится за мантию, он нежно целует его, думает, думает и наконец решает. В этом решении есть и доброта, и жестокость, и до сих пор Сириус не позволял себе полностью погрузиться в них: он вообще не понимает, как дошел до жизни такой.

><((((o>

Последние пять лет своей жизни Ремус посвятил сооружению в своей душе чего-то противоположного святилищу Сириуса Блэка. Он аккуратно выстраивал все: воспоминания о его жестокости — воспоминания, которые не давали его ранам затянуться, вообще зажить.

Но Ремус не был создан ни для мести, ни для обид. У него отвратительно получалось избегать людей, он оставлял место только для того, чтобы им нравиться — хотя бы самую малость. Порой Ремусу кажется: не будь он оборотнем, он стал бы кем-то шумным и ярким, умеющим с выверенной рациональностью избегать тех, кто этого заслуживает, и держаться подальше от тех, кто не должен бы ему нравиться. И, когда он видит полумертвого на вид Сириуса, свернувшегося клубком в постели, по какой-то глупой семейной причине отказывающегося плакать, самые ужасные из жестокостей, которые Ремус приписывает ему, рушатся — даже с учетом абсолютной убежденности: этим путем он больше ни за что не пойдет.

Но и бросить Сириуса он не может. Ремус не отходит от кровати ни пока тот спит, отключившись после питья, поданного Тибби (в которое Ремус подмешал сонное зелье), ни когда просыпается. Ремусу слишком хорошо известно, как отвратительно могут действовать на организм сонные зелья. После одного такого он все утро подробно излагал Джеймсу свои мысли о том, как им с Лили нужно расставить цветы на свадьбе, и чем бы он хотел украсить шатер. Слава всем богам, Джеймс с громадным терпением отнесся к тому, что Ремус распоряжается на его свадьбе, и больше никогда не вспоминал об этом.

Сириус просыпается так тихо, что поначалу Ремус не сразу понимает: эти звуки — не бессвязное бормотание сквозь сон, а настоящие слова. Он откладывает книгу и поднимает голову.

— Что такое?

— Ремус, у нас ведь могло бы все выйти отлично, правда? Могло бы, — неразборчиво произносит Сириус. Его обычно яркие серые глаза затуманены, взгляд расплывчатый. — Мы смогли бы, ты и я. Я бы тебя защитил.

Прямо сейчас Ремусу хочется окружить свое сердце стеной. Она уже построена, но слишком низкая, легко перешагнуть. Он хочет, чтобы она стала выше, стала настоящей непробиваемой римской стеной, и чтобы наверху сидел лучник.

— Мы никогда не старались, — без труда лжет Ремус. Как дыхание.

— Нет, не говори так, — обиженно фыркая, выдавливает Сириус. — Как-то ты сказал, что в другой жизни у нас все могло бы выйти великолепно. Это было бы славно.

— Мы не в той жизни, Сириус, — говорит Ремус, надежно скрещивая руки, чтобы не потянуться к нему. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь уладить, чтобы отправиться на похороны брата?

По лицу Сириуса видно, что у него нет сил даже на злость. На нем никакой маски, никакого высокомерия. Только глубокий страх, и Ремус не уверен, чего именно Сириус боится. Одиночества, подсказывает мозг, ведь только оно может вызвать у него подобное выражение лица.

— Я не могу, — говорит Сириус, комкая край стеганого одеяла. — Не могу пойти.

— Ну конечно, можешь. Должен! — возражает Ремус. Это же смешно. Если бы умер его отец, ничто в мире не смогло бы его остановить. В них столько свойств характера, оставшихся еще со школы: в одиннадцать от них уже требовалось быть полноценными людьми, как будто все в мире работает именно так. Ремус не знает, отправила бы его Шляпа сейчас, после всего пережитого, увиденного и прочувствованного, снова в Гриффиндор, но порой былые храбрость и мужество поднимают голову и бросаются в бой.

— Нет, мне нельзя покидать дом… — Сириус прерывает объяснение, но неважно: Ремус и сам перебивает его.

— Да хватит, это жалкие оправдания. Ты не можешь так сильно бояться этой своей кузины, не тот Сириус Блэк, которого я помню со школы…

— Будь ты хоть наполовину так умен, как о себе мнишь, ты бы цепенел от ужаса перед Беллатрикс, — бормочет в ответ Сириус все еще слабым, неуверенным голосом. — Но нет, я не могу выйти из дому, потому что не разрешает Дамблдор. Дело не в том, что я хорошо себя веду… это наказание.

Ремус глядит в смущении, словно Сириус только что заявил ему, будто небо сделано из того же, из чего состоят голубоватые прожилки в испорченном сыре. Сириус откидывает голову на подушку, и Ремус захлебывается воздухом.

— Ты ему рассказал. Все рассказал!

— Ну конечно, рассказал! Я же обещал, что расскажу, верно? Я никогда тебе не лгал, не лгал, не лгал, сколько проклятых раз я должен это повторять? Ты никогда не был настолько опасен, чтобы я тебе лгал!

Он говорит заметно четче, но Ремус знает, что сказанное — правда: прошло достаточно времени, чтобы, чтобы сонное зелье перестало действовать. Не слишком приятная правда — так как признание, что Сириус никогда не считал Ремуса опасным, звучит до странности обидно, и Ремус не может определить, почему, — но все же правда. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — говорит он, пытаясь все обдумать.

Теперь Сириус пытается повысить градус надменности:

— Как ты смеешь говорить мне…

— Ш-ш-ш! — повторяет Ремус, подходит к кровати и садится рядом, придвигается и замирает. — Ты никогда мне не лгал.

— Никогда, — соглашается Сириус. — Ты был отвратительным, и странным, и невозможным, но я ни разу тебе не лгал.

Ремус хотел бы, чтобы его сердце сковал лед, но все так печально, потому что теперь Сириус плачет, оплакивает все, что потерял. Брата, лучшего друга, человека, который перед ним. Всех, с кем он не мог видеться, с кем не мог оставаться, кого никогда не встретит больше из-за совершенной ошибки. Сириус Блэк плачет, это искренние слезы, и на мгновение Ремус чувствует себя идиотом. Потому что даже с их учетом он не в силах простить Сириуса, никогда, ни за что.

— Когда-то мы и были славными, — говорит он, — но друг с другом вели себя ужасно.

— Ты не мое орудие, — все еще как в тумане бормочет Сириус.

Ремус опускает голову ему в ладонь и наклоняется вперед всем телом.

— А тот факт, что до тебя это дошло только спустя пять лет, делает причину еще более очевидной.

><((((o>

Порой Ремус играет в игру, пытаясь угадать: а что, если? Что, если бы обстоятельства изменились? Если бы он попал в Хаффлпафф, а Сириус — в Гриффиндор? Что, если бы он сделал, как предлагала мама, и остался дома, отправился бы в маггловскую школу, учился бы маггловским штукам, а раз в месяц попросту запирался бы?

Что, если бы там оказался Джеймс?

Что, если бы знал Питер?

Что, если бы весь мир не пошел кувырком?

Некоторые вещи, думает Ремус, когда играть становится слишком больно, просто случаются. Никаких великих загадок. Некоторым событиям просто суждено произойти: в бессмысленных и жестоких вещах неоткуда взяться логике и выбору. Было суждено, чтобы Ремуса укусили. Было суждено, что его начнет необъяснимо привлекать Сириус Орион Блэк. Суждено, что тот ослепит Ремуса, который слишком близко подобрался к сверкающему центру недосягаемой звезды.

Проснувшись, он понимает, что что-то не так: во рту слишком много запекшейся крови. Это нормально — иногда в полнолуние, в перигее, Ремус кусает сам себя до крови, но сейчас все иначе. Он не может ничего вспомнить, для этого всегда нужно время, но болит гораздо слабее, чем обычно. В каком-то смысле Ремусу становится легче — меньше ран, меньше синяков и царапин. Он обматывается простыней, подбирает одежду и собирается отправиться в импровизированную ванную, помыться, но видит черно-красное месиво…

Сначала Ремусу кажется, что это его мантия, обломки мебели и кровь. Видит только это, потому что не может разобрать, смотрит на воротник или на полы. Но потом замечает руку — отдельно от тела, откушенную и нелепую. Она лежит на земле в паре футов от него, а пальцы все еще идеально очерчены и слегка сжаты, словно готовы вот-вот что-то взять.

Ремус не сводит глаз с изгиба этих пальцев. Комната сжимается вокруг него, а Ремус не может отвести глаз от пальцев, от того, насколько они настоящие, с крохотным пятнышком чернил. Бледные, бескровные, но настоящие, и совсем не похожи на резиновые штуки из «Зонко».

Ремуса тошнит.

Его рвет прямо на пол, чем-то красным, пенистым, и от этого его тошнит еще и еще, пока ничего не остается, желудок сжимается в комок, словно тряпичная кукла, но это не важно — Ремус продолжает и продолжает, пытаясь избавиться от содержимого, пока не валится на пол Визжащей хижины, пытаясь набраться храбрости, чтобы встать, прибрать, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Что угодно.

Он же гриффиндорец, ему должно хватить на это храбрости, ведь так?

Какая-то часть Ремуса всхлипывает: ему всего шестнадцать, он слишком молод для того, чтобы стать убийцей, слишком юн для подобного. Он проклинает Фенрира Грейбэка, и своего отца, и этот кошмар… это же наверняка кошмар? Только вот вонь… слишком настоящая.

Его находит мадам Помфри, кажется. Кажется, потому что все плывет и колышется, пока не появляется директор, и Ремус понимает, что весь в слезах, что это слабость, но ему плевать, просто нужно плакать. Он плачет и зовет маму.

Его обнимает именно школьная медсестра. Ремус всегда ей нравился, пусть с остальными она и ведет себя строго и непреклонно, и она не бросает его, даже чтобы позвать на помощь — отправляет патронуса и продолжает обнимать Ремуса; она не должна, он может быть опасен, но Помфри плевать.

Директор берет ситуацию под контроль. Он дает Ремусу выпить что-то теплое и шипучее, а Ремус вроде бы пытается что-то рассказать, но не может собрать слова воедино. Хотя после того, как все трое приводят себя в порядок, а Ремус спит, кажется, целую вечность, Дамблдор говорит ему:

— Вас не отправят в Азкабан. И из школы не выгонят, — добавляет он. — Эта трагедия… и даже на секунду не думайте, что это что-то другое, — случилась по недомыслию и недосмотру, но не по вашей вине, мистер Люпин. — Дамблдор замолкает. — Я разберусь с делами и настоятельно рекомендую рассказать мадам Помфри о своих кошмарах. Но вы понимаете, что не можете уйти?

И впервые, почти вечность спустя с того момента, когда Ремус утратил душу, когда часть его почернела, обуглилась и умерла, он произносит:

— Никто не знает, что я оборотень. — Пусть это и ложь. — И это будет плохо не столько для меня, — добавляет он механически, — сколько для оборотней в целом.

Дамблдор должен, наверняка должен знать, какой вопрос хочет задать ему Ремус, потому что говорит:

— Я тебя не виню. Я хотел бы видеться с тобой раз в неделю, до конца срока.

Ремусу суждено было стать человеком Дамблдора. Случившееся скрепляет то, что было гарантировано. Суждено с момента, когда Ремус получил письмо, со времен этого визита, со дня, когда он впервые появился в Хогвартсе, ошеломленный волшебством, и огнями, и лодкой, и другими учениками, новыми друзьями.

Ремусу было суждено обмануться всем этим.

Ремусу было суждено убить Северуса Снейпа в ночь апрельского полнолуния, в шестнадцать лет.

><((((o>

На следующий день Сириус встает с постели, хотя все, что он помнит — что со смерти Регулуса прошли годы. Мир изменился. Солнце встает, садится, а Ремус — Люпин — по непонятной причине все еще у него дома, Тибби все еще готовит ему завтрак: чашку чаю, тост с вареньем, сосиски, все еще расчесывает ему волосы и не говорит ни слова. Сириус притворяется, и все идет нормально ровно до того момента, пока он не открывает газету и не пытается внимательно просмотреть список погибших — приходится сдерживать крик, проглатывать боль.

Сириус так давно глотает все чувства, что те прорезали длинные, рваные раны у него в горле.

Он чувствует все прежние порывы, лед в собственных жилах, холод, который ощущает только он сам. Как точно их назвали, Блэков — в честь звезд, ведь каждый из них горит так жарко, но Сириус должен быть другим. Иного ему не дано.

Люпин спускается, и Тибби светится, сияет. Он настолько явно без ума от него, что тошно смотреть. Все влюбляются в Люпина, он такой восхитительный, пусть и оборотень-полукровка.

— Ты меня опоил! — обвиняет Сириус, разрывая теплое дружелюбное утро пополам.

— Да, я дал тебе сонное зелье, — отвечает Люпин без капли раскаяния.

— Ты меня опоил и взял то, что принадлежало мне лично, не для чужих глаз! — продолжает Сириус, и зубастые эмоции прорезают путь вглубь его тела. — Странно. Мне казалось, только из меня здесь течет серебристо-зеленая кровь.

Люпин щурится.

— Тебе надо было поспать.

— Это ты решил, не я. Не делай так больше. — отвечает Сириус. — Никогда не давай мне сонного — или любого другого — зелья. — Он оборачивается к Тибби. — А ты… прочь с глаз моих, немедленно.

Раздается хлопок, и она исчезает, но Люпин все еще здесь, он никуда не девается, и лед внутри становится настолько холодным, что жжет. Но Люпин выглядит печальным, надо же.

— Я написал Дамблдору. Ответ пришел утром, пока ты спал.

Люпин роняет записку на стол. Слегка обожженную, как и все весточки от Дамблдора. Сириус подхватывает ее и заглядывает внутрь, а потом возвращает на место.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты заслуживаешь возможности похоронить брата. — Люпин встает. — Ты должен попрощаться хотя бы с одним из них.

><((((o>

День, когда Северусу суждено умереть, очень странный. Для начала, за завтраком Сириус поднимает бунт в Большом зале.

Бунт начинается будничным замечанием, обращенным к Миллисент Сэллоуз, которая сидит рядом с Генри Булстроудом — о том, как хорошо она выглядит.

Этот комплимент Миллисент — четверокурснице с на редкость уродливым прикусом, — привлекает внимание Деллы Макс, Хелен Дэвис и Миртл Гринграсс, и тройственный союз их разумов рождает особо неприятное ватноножное заклятье для ног Миллисент.

В тот момент Сириус очень тщательно наполняет тарелку.

Заклятье заставляет ноги Миллисент дернуться вперед и пнуть Генри Булстроуда. Генри Булстроуд, чистокровный, считающий чистоту крови священной или что-то вроде того, естественно, считает, что пнул его Нейтан Кинкейд, запальчивый полукровка. Он ревет, но от заклятий воздерживается — Сириус, который как раз пробует яичницу, не давал ему разрешения.

Зато Нейтан не видит проблемы в том, чтобы ответить заклинанием, которое заклеивает Генри веки, и тот, развернувшись, врезается в одного из Яксли (Сириус не замечает, в которого из них), который в ответ напускает сглаз, попадающий в Хелен Девис, и, разумеется, ее подруги бросаются ей на помощь, метя в жертву не заклятьем, а круассаном, обильно смазанным кетчупом. С этого момента все катится по наклонной. Завтрак уже не спасти.

— Из всех слизеринцев, которые влезли в это по собственной воле, — позже скажет Регулус, разглядывая опустошение, устроенное всего лишь одним замечанием Сириуса, которое едва ли можно назвать комплиментом, — только с тебя не сняли баллы и не назначили наказание. Это говорит само за себя.

— У меня паршивое настроение, — возражает Сириус, разглядывая почти нетронутый завтрак. — Где, кстати, Северус?

— Да, и всей школе отлично известно о твоем настроении. — Регулус не закатывает глаз, но его лицо дергается именно так, как будто ему бы очень хотелось это сделать. — Он сказал, что должен заняться одним вопросом.

Сириус ощетинивается и понимает, что это заметно со стороны: не потому, что волосы физически встают дыбом, а потому что Регулус быстро отшатывается назад.

— Он не решает никаких вопросов, — начинает Сириус, но впервые со времен двенадцатилетия его перебивает другой слизеринец.

— Виделся с твоей зазнобой, — мрачно произносит за спиной Снейп, потом устраивается рядом. К его чести, пусть Сириус никогда бы этого не признал, он ведет себя так, словно все в порядке, и Сириус не представляет ни малейшей угрозы, даже после такой грандиозной демонстрации характера, какой стала драка за едой.

Регулус кажется смущенным.

— Что?

Сириус бросает взгляд на Снейпа: тот берет булочку и разламывает ее руками.

— Регулус, сходи-ка убедись, чтобы девчонки не поубивали друг дружку, хорошо?

Девчонки уже давно на полпути в класс, и Регулус уходит, пусть выражение его лица и сигнализирует, что ему вовсе не хочется, но, чтобы противостоять Сириусу, у него не хватает внутреннего стержня.

Долгую минуту они сидят за столом: Снейп ест, но Сириус первым нарушает молчание.

— Тебе и правда стоит просто делать то, что говорят, — произносит он спокойно, если не учитывать острого намека. В груди творится непонятно что, такого в школе с ним еще не бывало — больше всего это чувство напоминает раздражение после очередного скандала с отцом.

— Мы же не слепые, — отвечает Северус, не глядя на него, и Сириус тоже берет булочку. Остальные ученики потихоньку расходятся, завтрак подходит к концу, а за слизеринским столом остались только они вдвоем. Никаких запасных вариантов, никаких масок, никакой возможности что-то сделать. Нет заклятий, которыми можно все исправить. — Я не желаю, чтобы меня замещали полукро…

— Осторожнее с честолюбивыми желаниями, кое-кто за этим столом отлично помнит твое происхождение, — отрезает Сириус, прежде чем Снейп заканчивает фразу.

Тогда Снейп поворачивается к нему. Его лицо искажается, и причиной может быть только ярость.

— Ты заставил меня бросить подругу, с которой мы дружили с самого детства, а теперь решил, что выше кровного статуса? Что можешь не замараться, прыгнув в грязь? Не смей отбрасывать меня прочь, Сириус, не после того как я отказался от всего остального! Ты обязан быть моим другом, ясно тебе?

Сириус слышит последние слова, и что-то внутри сжимается сильнее. Потому что в голосе Снейпа не мольба, а угроза, и это слышится четко и ясно. «Он что-то знает», — вспоминает он слова Ремуса, и позже скажет себе — нет, выкрикнет! — что именно это заставило его так поступить.

Но все совсем не так.

— Успокойся, — говорит Сириус, перехватывая инициативу и разговор в свои руки. — Я не пытаюсь тебя заменить. Он просто стал мне интересен, только и всего.

— И что в нем такого интересного? Сладкие поцелуйчики? Или, может, бессмысленный влюбленный лепет?

Ярость опьяняет, ослепляет настолько, что Сириус понимает, зачем мать выжигает людей с семейного древа, почему ее вопли могут разбудить и мертвого. Так заманчиво поддаться соблазну гнева: Сириус думал, что утренняя схватка снимет напряжение, но нет. Каким-то образом, невзирая на все это, он смеется.

— Пойди да выясни сам. Нужно только сегодня в полночь пойти к Дракучей иве и забраться в туннель под ней.

Кажется, это застает Снейпа врасплох, потому что злобы в его голосе моментально убавляется.

— Но ее же нельзя остановить.

— Можно, — равнодушно пожимает Сириус плечами. — Встань лицом на северо-восток, возьми камень и брось его в большой нарост у самых корней. Попадешь точно — ну, думаю, можно помочь себе заклинанием, — и она замрет.

— Она меня убьет.

— Вряд ли. Я это делал. — Сириус встает, поправляя мантию. — Как сам захочешь. Заставлять не буду. Ты идешь?

— Куда?

— На урок, — говорит Сириус, протягивает руку, Снейп пожимает ее и идет следом.

Тем вечером Сириус готовит эссе, играет с братом в шахматы, выслушивает долгую, затянутую историю от Миртл Гринграсс насчет местонахождения ее брата — на протяжении всей истории Миртл теребит в пальцах свой длинный волнистый локон, — и довольно надолго засыпает в гостиной, пока его не поднимает с места, зажигая свет, Эдвард Блишуик. Сириус спит как мертвый.

Наутро его будит Регулус, и Сириус, сбитый с толку, моргает.

— Что такое? Слезь с меня, — неясно просит он. Люди вокруг чем-то шуршат, бормочут в замешательстве. — Слезай давай…

— Сириус, — говорит Регулус, и его голос срывается, сбивается, дрожит, но он не плачет. — Северус, это Северус…

— Ради Мерлина, если он опять повел себя как кретин, пусть Эд это уладит. У меня нет настроения, сегодня суббота…

— Он мертв! — выкрикивает Регулус. По-настоящему выкрикивает, и Сириус немедленно садится ровно. Поначалу он не в силах собраться с мыслями, но это неважно, потому что Регулус продолжает: — Они нашли его тело этим утром, он выбрался без разрешения, и Слагхорн сказал, что нашли его в глубине Запретного леса, но больше я ничего не знаю. Они… они сказали разбудить тебя и рассказать, вот я и рассказываю.

Какой-то миг Сириусу кажется, что он все еще спит. Все слишком запутанно. Ему шестнадцать. Люди не умирают в таком возрасте! Они ломают руки, ударяются о всякие штуки головой, получают сотрясение, падают с метел. Но не умирают — не в школе!

Но все меняется. По коже проходит дрожь осознания.

Северус был настолько глуп.

Настолько, чтобы отправиться к чертову дереву, не испугавшись его, наплевав на вой и стоны. Зачем он это сделал?

Другой голос, более сдержанный, предлагает ответ. Северус всегда дергал поводок, будто пытаясь сорваться, но так никогда и не решился. И не стал бы. Не мог. Некоторым кажется, будто в Слизерине не существует верности, что чувства друг к другу ограничиваются амбициями и жестокостью, но Сириус знал, что это не так. Нет верности выше, чем верность семье: это впечаталось в его кожу, запечатлелось во всей ткани его существования. И страх не всегда играет главную роль. Порой это доверие.

На этот раз дело было в доверии.

За завтраком директор делает объявление. Ночью погиб Северус Снейп, это огромная трагедия, и студенты должны помнить, что живут в опасном месте, и что правила, регулирующие школьные ограничения, созданы для того, чтобы их защитить. Предлагает соболезнования, извинения, называет время и место проведения поминальной службы, и добавляет: если ученики захотят что-либо рассказать, пусть обратятся к своим деканам.

Во время речи Дамблдор глядит на Сириуса, а тот не отводит взгляда. Не смотрит туда, где должен находиться Ремус — между Джеймсом и Питером, — и сидит, как воды в рот набрав, как весь факультет, как вся школа. Смотреть нет нужды. Сириус знает, что Ремуса там не будет.

Он не идет на поминальную службу, которая проходит несколько дней спустя. Говорит, что ему плохо, и отправляется на Астрономическую башню.

Ремус будет там.

><((((o>

Поначалу Ремус думает, что из-за случившегося Сириус отступится от своих убеждений, но на самом деле тот ни с кем особенно не связан. Тибби отправляет ему еду с помощью магии, а он больше никому не пишет, только иногда спускается в подвал, потом снова поднимается и блуждает по дому с совершенно потерянным видом. Самая печальная вещь, которую когда-либо видел Ремус.

И все же в утро, когда хоронят брата, Сириус одевается и спускается по лестнице. Он выглядит почти так же, как выглядел в школе: хорошо одет, элегантно, с иголочки. Все в нем просто кричит о богатстве, хотя на Сириусе всего лишь черная мантия, а из единственного более-менее легкомысленного — серебряная булавка в форме звезды, приколотая у воротника. Ремуса он не видит — это понятно по тому, как мягко, стоя наверху, он говорит с Тибби, как бормочет что-то, а та пищит и дрожит.

— Ты уходишь?

Сириус выглядывает из-за балюстрады; и пусть его взгляд мог бы разбить сердце Ремуса, на миг он кажется просто кощунственно прекрасным. Эта скорбь из тех, что еще больше их разделяет, Ремус чувствует ее время от времени, когда думает о несчастьях, которые ему пришлось пережить. 

— Вернусь всего через пару часов.

Сириус спускается по лестнице, а когда открывает дверь, держа в руке палочку, его пальцы дрожат, пусть он и не кажется испуганным. Напротив, выражение его лица трудно прочитать, но Ремус уже видел такое. В тот день, когда Сириус пришел к нему после ужасного полнолуния, после гибели Снейпа, после того, как каждый из них утратил долю невинности, которую сохранили бы даже на этой войне.

Они — потерянное поколение, его представители, они отдали свою юность, свою страсть и энергию во имя войны, которая, как опасался Ремус, не закончится, пока не погибнет каждый волшебник, каждая ведьма в Англии. Но и Сириус, и Ремус потеряли себя задолго до этого.

— Береги себя, — говорит Ремус. Сириус не смотрит на него и выходит за порог.

Не двигаясь, Ремус глядит на закрытую дверь, как ему кажется, очень долго, и держится за дверную ручку — пусть и не может выйти, должен оставаться внутри.

Они проводят день как обычно. Ремус и Тибби — готовят обед, едят, Ремус разрешает Тибби сесть с ним за стол, пусть даже ей заметно неудобно из-за этого, но зато ее уши дрожат от печального удовольствия, свойственного домовикам. Они не болтают, но Ремус читает «Пророк» и как раз на середине фразы о толщине стенок котлов, когда раздается «Бах!», и на этот раз недостаточно быстро.

Теперь он в подвале, а сверху слышны вопли Беллатрикс, слышно, как лихорадочно аппарирует Тибби. Она беззащитна, не может причинить Беллатрикс вреда, даже для самозащиты — ведь Беллатрикс член семьи, а Тибби — домовая эльфиня. Ремус уже готов взбежать по лестнице, когда дверь в подвал взрывается тучей щепок и пепла. Ремус крепче сжимает палочку и призывает патронуса — тот прыгает сквозь Беллатрикс и уносится прочь. Она с криком зажимает ладонями глаза: в самый решающий момент свет патронуса ослепляет ее, и Тибби кричит:

— Прячьтесь, мастер Ремус!

Не зная, зачем, он мчится к ближайшей двери и, захлопнув ее, выдыхает, думая, что это самая трусливая вещь, сделанная им за всю жизнь. Штаб — это именно штаб, небольшой кабинет с письменным столом и перьями, — под Фиделиусом, может, Беллатрикс и видела Ремуса в подвале, но не знает теперь, где он. Теперь он в безопасности.

В безопасности, но слышит Беллатрикс через стену.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка выходи, зверек, — орет она, и тут же раздаются плач и всхлипывания Тибби. Никогда в жизни Ремус не переживал так за домового эльфа. — Выйдешь, и я не причиню ей вреда, обещаю как Блэк! — Она произносит последнее с нажимом, как будто это может хоть как-то сгладить причиненную боль.

Нет.

Это напоминание, что Тибби ничего ей не сделает. Эльфиня даже не может сбежать, прикованная к Беллатрикс, пока не вернется Сириус, но Ремус не знает, сможет ли продержаться так долго. Маленькая эльфиня не знает о тайной комнате, просто не может знать, но Беллатрикс вовсе не глупа.

Только вот Ремус не на это неспособен. Не может предать все, чем является — ни ради кого. Услышав вопль: «Круцио!!!», он зажимает рот и затаив дыхание слушает, как Тибби кричит, снова и снова, он сворачивается в клубок и думает о людях, которых спасет, а не о том существе, которое спасти не может. Думает об отправленном на помощь патронусе, думает о Лили, Джеймсе и их ребенке, которого Ремус еще не видел: планировалось, что он вернется домой, что встретится с ними после того, как для Дамблдора заглянет в Малый Хенгелтон и найдет…

…он думает о том, что нашел, и что лежит наверху, обернутое тканью, спрятанное под полом, там, где никто не знает, даже Сириус, пусть даже это его дом.

Ремус думает об этой вещи и все же после седьмого «Круцио», после седьмого вопля шагает к двери. Но тут раздается:

— Вон из моего дома.

Сириус вернулся. Он не кричит. Ремус едва разбирает его слова, но понимает: что-то происходит, потому что Беллатрикс в ответ вопит что-то о предателях крови и «Ты за это заплатишь!» Некоторое время повисает тишина, по крайней мере, воплей не слышно. Ремус прикладывает ухо к замочной скважине, ловя обрывки разговора — строгого, негромкого и тяжелого.

— Я видела! Видела тебя на похоронах!

— Он мой брат, и конечно, я был на похоронах. — Голос Сириуса становится ближе, словно тот спускается по ступенькам. Ремусу не хочется представлять эту сцену, но она представляется сама собой: Сириус с ледяным достоинством, Беллатрикс — взъерошенная, бешеная. — Я же говорил, что произойдет, если ты снова появишься здесь.

— Я видела, кто тут у тебя, — слышит Ремус, потом раздается новое «Круцио!», и кровь стынет в жилах, воздух застревает в горле: кричит снова Тибби. «Какой же я ужасный человек», — думает Ремус, потому что так сильно, так жалко благодарен за то, что это не Сириус.

— Я видела, кого ты прячешь, и он должен выйти немедленно!! — пронзительно верещит Беллатрикс.

Вспыхивает заклятье, и Ремус хватается за дверь: на этот раз визжит Беллатрикс, и он знает: снаружи летают заклинания, летают проклятья, снова и снова слышится вопль: «Предатель крови!»

В тот миг Сириус испускает вопль.

Ремус ни разу не слышал такого. Слышал, как Сириус кричал после смерти брата, после того, как испарилась частица его детства. Для того дня звук был обычен («Где же я это слышал?» — думал Ремус), и это пробирает до костей. Он распахивает дверь, подняв палочку, как раз в тот момент, когда к нему, задыхающаяся, вся в крови, оборачивается Беллатрикс. Секунда молчания, доля секунды, когда никто не знает, что делать. Но потом, с такой быстротой, что Ремус даже не уверен в увиденном, Сириус бросается перед ним, Беллатрикс кричит: «Авада кедавра!», а зеленая вспышка заклятья отражается от стен.

Она задыхается — цель явно не та. Но Беллатрикс плевать, потому что она снова машет палочкой. Но не успевает произнести ни слова, потому что отлетает прочь, а Ремус глядит на свою палочку, потому что не помнит, чтобы успел наложить заклятье.

— Как ты смеешь, — начинает Беллатрикс, но снова взмывает в воздух, врезаясь головой в потолок, и, упав, наконец замолкает.

Перед Ремусом стоит Тибби, прижав уши, как рассерженная кошка. И она выкрикивает:

— Не обижай его, ты его не обидишь, не сейчас, никогда в жизни!

Ремус глядит на нее, словно видит впервые, потом подбегает к Беллатрикс — на тренировках говорили, это первое, что нужно сделать. Она без сознания: грудь изранена и вся в крови, из раны на голове тоже идет кровь, но Беллатрикс все же дышит. Ремус, взмахнув палочкой, связывает ее до прибытия авроров, затем подходит к Сириусу.

Тот будто спит. Словно в любой момент может проснуться. Тибби берет его за руку и начинает рыдать. Она знает, в чем дело. Разумеется, знает.

><((((o>

В тяжелую минуту Ремус всегда уходит на Астрономическую башню. Он ненавидит луну, ненавидит и боится, и получает странное удовольствие, глядя, как она уменьшается и сходит на нет.

Он слышит шаги Сириуса и думает, что стоит сказать ему держаться подальше, но не в силах этого сделать, так ведь? Сириус идет, куда хочет, когда хочет, а Ремус бездумно, не в силах противиться, последует за ним. Таково положение дел.

— Знаешь, ведь это не твоя вина, — первое, что слетает с уст Сириуса. Конечно, ему все известно. Ремус поворачивается к нему. Сириус бы выяснил все, узнал бы. — И ее не нужно заглаживать.

Ремус пересекает комнату и обнимает Сириуса за талию, вдыхая его запах, странный запах травы и лаванды, такой цветочный, почти девчачий. Ремус не в силах сказать то, что хочет — что с этим нужно покончить, что он представляет угрозу, он опасен, и для Сириуса в том числе. Вместо этого он делает последний эгоистичный вдох.

— Отстань, Ремус, — говорит Сириус, но не отталкивает его. Слова опускаются на землю, но Ремус наконец отступает. — Все в порядке. Никто на тебя не злится.

Слова очень странные, чужеродные.

— Никто? Я зол на себя, разве ты не видишь? Я уби… — Он не может закончить фразу. В расстройстве запускает пальцы в волосы, несильно дергает. — Я с ума схожу. Зачем бы ему это делать? Зачем он это сделал? Все…

— Потому что был дураком, — небрежно перебивает Сириус. — Ни один здравомыслящий человек, услышав оборотня, не пошел бы к нему.

— Не говори дурно о…

— Он умер. А что он, по-твоему, собирался делать? Отпускать дурацкие шутки насчет наших поцелуев или насчет того, что я променял его на тебя?

— Сириус, мы уби… — начинает Ремус, но потом… Сириус стоит так прямо, словно башня начинает рушиться, так прячет пальцы в рукавах, так крепко сжимает губы. Все в этот миг ужасно, пугающе, потому что Ремус вдруг ясно понимает кое-что. — Сириус.

— Поосторожнее, — начинает тот, но Ремус не слышит слов из-за шума крови в ушах.

— Сириус, — медленно повторяет он, потому что, если заговорит быстрее, то запнется, а прояснить все жизненно важно. — Что ты наделал? Что ты сделал со мной?

Сириус не отвечает. Ремус еще ни разу не видел его таким, захваченным врасплох, он не пытается скрыть выражение лица, и на мгновение там проступает неуверенность.

— С тобой — ничего… — возражает он, но затем Ремус слышит крик, ужасающий вопль, охватывающий всю Астрономическую башню. Наверное, так кричат баньши, думает он, это рациональная мысль, и совсем не к месту — потому что крик продолжается, словно зов смерти. Потом Сириус прикрывает его рот ладонью, и Ремус понимает: кричал он сам.

— Я сделал это не с тобой, а с ним, и даже не хотел, не думал, что этому идиоту и правда хватит смелости залезть в ту яму, пока ты завывал там. Ремус, ты меня слушаешь? — Сириус держит его за плечи, но Ремус не может, не хочет, чтобы это случилось, вырывается и отступает в другой угол.

Он думал, что понимает боль. Боль была его старым другом, раз в месяц она становилась его верным спутником. Думал, худшее, что она могла бы причинить, уже пережито — сломанные кости, искромсанная кожа, гнущееся, выворачивающееся тело.

Но нет, Ремус ошибался: нож, который воткнул в его душу Сириус Блэк, причинил гораздо более сильную боль, чем смог бы волк. Ремус смотрит на человека, которого, как казалось, он смог бы полюбить, и который ответил бы взаимностью, пусть и вырос без малейшего намека на любовь, и не видит этого в лице Сириуса Блэка. Это была иллюзия, маска, которую сам Ремус надел на него в силу своей невинности, не замечая чудовища, которое скрывалось за ней.

— Не говори со мной, — бросает он, и Сириус готов его перебить, — ты… должен мне все, ясно тебе? У нас все могло выйти великолепно, в другой жизни, но ты сделал меня своим орудием, превратил в убийцу, и я требую расплаты, — безрассудно продолжает Ремус, словно эти слова могут как-то улучшить ситуацию, но желаемого ему все равно никто не сможет дать. — Я хочу от тебя… все.

— Он был…

— Не говори со мной! Только да или нет, а говорить «Нет» тебе не разрешается, слышишь меня? Ты расскажешь об этом Дамблдору, сам, и непременно, — говорит Ремус, зная, что Сириус этого не сделает, слишком эгоистичен, до невозможности, это вся его суть. — Ты должен мне все, — всхлипывает он и пятится к двери. Как он попал сюда? Как оказался здесь с этим человеком? Как добрался до дверей, хотя был уверен, что Сириус — Блэк! — стоит на пути?

— Ты расскажешь!

— Да, — говорит Сириус, и впервые в его голосе слышится отчаяние. — Прошу…

— И ты больше никогда не заговоришь со мной!

Ремус не слышит, чтобы Сириус назвал его имя, но позже не может сказать почему: то ли Блэк не удосужился это сделать, то ли ему самому было просто плевать.

><((((o>

Утром Ремус шагает через Годрикову лощину. Как мирно она выглядит! А Ремуса словно сбил «Ночной рыцарь», оставив умирать на обочине. Он стучит в дверь, и Лили открывает ему. Она выглядит измотанной и выжатой, как лимон, но это не ее вина — в доме новорожденный.

— Ремус! — выдыхает Лили и внезапно хватает его в объятия, отводя волосы с лица, словно мать. — Где тебя носило, я до ужаса волновалась!

Ремус не может сдержать нежную улыбку, пусть настроения улыбаться у него и нет.

— Лондон, — выдавливает он. — Ты такая мамочка сейчас, ага?

Она бьет его в плечо, но тут же примирительно целует в щеку.

— Джеймс тут в постели валяется, можешь подержать Гарри, пока я готовлю завтрак… — Повисает пауза, означающая, что Лили заметила Тибби. — Откуда у тебя домовой эльф?

— Долгая история, — добавляет Ремус. — Можно сначала попроситься в душ? А потом я с радостью побуду сиделкой для крестника, насколько тебе нужно.

Лили кивает, и он заходит в дом. После душа Джеймс уже на ногах, а Тибби распоряжается на кухне.

— У тебя домовой эльф! — первое, что говорит Джеймс. — Кажется, объясняться тебе придется долго.

— Она принадлежала Сириусу Блэку, — поясняет Ремус, и при звуках этого имени сердце пронзает боль.

Джеймс заинтригован.

— Блэку? С чего это у тебя его эльф?

Ремус делает вдох, затем выдох.

— Он оставил ее мне. Он умер вчера. Держал конспиративную квартиру, в которой я прятался в Лондоне. Может, сначала позавтракаем? Я со вчерашнего утра ничего не ел, а рассказать историю бы хотелось всего однажды.

Но как только Ремус садится, Лили вручает ему Гарри, и он долго прижимает спящего ребенка к груди, прежде чем заговорить. В конце Джеймс оторопело глядит на него, словно Ремус запустил ему в голову бладжером.

— А Беллатрикс?

— Арестована.

— А у тебя… хоркрукс?.. — шепчет Джеймс, как будто это слово, произнесенное вслух, способно проснуться и разрушить город.

— Больше нет. Вчера Дамблдор забрал эту вещь, когда они прибыли навести порядок. Он как раз собирался забрать меня и опоздал, по его словам, и, когда появился на Абердин, семьдесят три, был злее, чем я когда-либо его видел. Кажется, все разведданные, из которых Дамблдор понял, что Сами-знаете-кто сделал себе это, он получил из письма, которое Регулус отправил Сириусу через отца. Они на тот момент не общались, но даже с их противостоянием они не могли не разговаривать друг с другом. — Все это Ремус узнал от Дамблдора, который решил извиниться после того, как разозлился. — Полагаю, это все неважно, так как я собираюсь устроить себе настоящий отпуск как минимум на неделю Вы не против?

Лили глядит на него, словно он с ума сошел.

— Ну конечно мы против! Привел своего домового эльфа… — фыркает она, и Ремус понимает, как глупо это звучит. Естественно, они не против. И никогда не будут.

— А Тибби?

Ремус понимает: Джеймс беспокоится о ней. Он пожимает плечами и будит Гарри, который крохотным кулачком колотит его по груди.

— Я спросил как бы невзначай, не хочет ли она рубашку, но Тибби расстроилась и начала рыдать, так что у меня, боюсь, небольшой выбор в этом смысле.

То же самое, хоть Ремус и не сказал, касалось и дома, и счета в Гринготтсе, который теперь принадлежал ему. Тибби показала завещание Сириуса. Возможно, придется иметь дело с семейством Блэков, которые попытаются его опротестовать, но все скреплено магией.

И гораздо, гораздо позже, когда Ремус успел выспаться, Джеймс — отправиться на работу и вернуться, а Тибби — тщательно обустроить все на кухне Лили, они с Джеймсом сидели в гостиной, наслаждаясь теплом очага.

— Ты выжил.

— Когда дело касается чудовищ, у меня отличные показатели, — отвечает с печальной улыбкой Ремус.

Джеймс кивает.

— Ты никогда не был весельчаком, но, зная тебя, я сказал бы, что на последнем задании что-то разбило тебе сердце.

Джеймсу отлично удавалось выяснять то, что скрывал Ремус, словно тайны были прозрачны, как воздух.

— Может, и так, — отвечает он.

Джеймс улыбается. Словно им опять тринадцать, и Джеймс собирается заявить: ему плевать на то, что Ремус — оборотень. Но они не говорят ничего. Ремус бросает взгляд через плечо, словно ожидает, что кто-то, стоящий там, наложит заклятье дерганья за косичку, но сзади никого нет. Только Тибби, которая, словно огромную драгоценность, бережно держит Гарри, и Лили, спящая в кресле. Ремус касается кармана на груди: там лежит фотография улыбающегося Сириуса, — вздыхает и не хочет быть тринадцатилетним. Пройдет немного времени, Джеймс похлопает Ремуса по плечу, и тот встанет и начнет улаживать дела насчет дома и банковского счета. Но сейчас Ремус сидит, откинувшись, в мягком кресле и думает: может, в конце концов, он не настолько безнадежен.


End file.
